Namie's Revenge
by djem90
Summary: Title: - Namie's revenge Rating: - M Pairing: - Izaya x Mikado x Shizuo Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara Summary: - Namie has lost against the young Dollars leader, put up with her boss's orders and crazy games. But when she nearly gets killed by an angry ex bartender, enough is enough. Warnings: Izaya, smut in later chapters, M-preg and this is my first Durarara fic. Enjoy.
1. Prologue - Enough is Enough

**Prologue - Enough is enough**

-**Namie**

Namie Yagiri looked up from her book at another of her boss's orders. "Namie-san, Coffee." She sighed getting up. The quicker Yagiri Pharmaceuticals was up and running again, the quicker she could leave him and focus on more important things. "Namie-san coffee, are you daydreaming again?" She glared at Izaya's cheshire grin. "Maybe about that brother of yours? Humans are so interesting." He went back to typing. Namie made his coffee, doing her best not to poison it and placed it in front of the informant. "Namie-san I need you to clean, then cancel this afternoons appointments."

She watched as Izaya drained the cup and jumped from his seat, like a child he headed out of the door. The secretary sighed, at least now she would get peace and quiet. She glared as Izaya popped his head around the door. "I need you to go grocery shopping as well, oh and I want sushi as well." Namie put her book back down. She hated the informant.

After she had cleaned the expensive apartment, she made her way to the grocery store. As she crossed the road, she spotted her beloved Seiji. The secretary smiled, until she spotted that Harima Mika hanging off of him. Clenching her fists Namie made her way into the grocery store. She grits her teeth as she walked into that troublesome kid - what was his name- Mikado. It was his fault she was in this position, he had interfered with her brother's love, she hated the young dollars leader. She glared at him as their eyes met. She watched as he swallowed gripping his cell phone. "Yagiri Namie-san." Namie ignored him as she stormed past. This day couldn't get any worse.

The secretary sighed, as she carried the bags back towards the apartment. The sooner this day was over the better. She was a scientist not a servant. Making her way across the busy roads, she froze as she heard a familiar shout. "Iiiizaaayaaa." Namie groaned as she heard a load crash and saw her boss running towards her. Izaya was laughing "Shizu-chan you can do better than that." He jumped out of the way of the vending machine. She watched as the informant's smile widened as he saw her. "Namie-san." Oh no not this way. Izaya ran behind her and she looked up to see the vending machine about to crush her. Why did Ikeburo have so many? She closed her eyes, feeling herself being thrown backwards. The secretary looked up into her employers eyes. He was still smiling. "Namie-san you dropped the shopping. I'll have to take that out of your pay." She watched him laugh as he disappeared out of sight. Namie glared at the crushed bags. Why me? She looked up again, as she heard footsteps, this time into the eyes of an angry blond ex bartender. "Where did the flea go?" Namie sighed pointing in the direction the informant had run off in. She didn't care anymore. "By the way who are you?" The secretary shook her head, her anger building she hated that pathetically strong man, he hated that brat and she hated her crazy boss. She clenched her teeth. Enough. At that moment she heard a soft chiming noise. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she read the message smiling. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals was back in business and she knew just the experiment.


	2. Chapter 1 - One month later

**Chapter 1 - One Month Later**

**-Izaya**

-There is no one in the chat room-

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Hello anyone there?

Kanra: No? Setton-san? Tanaka Taro?

Kanra:Hello?

-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Tanaka Taro :) You're here.

Kanra: Tanaka Taro?

Tanaka Taro: Hello Kanra San

Kanra: :( Are you okay?

Kanra: Anything happen?

Tanaka Taro: ...

-Kanra has sent a PM-

Kanra: Mikado?

Kanra: Did something happen with dollars?

Tanaka Taro: No, nothing it's been quiet

Kanra: Ah I see.

Kanra: It's quiet without Celty and that annoying doctor.

Kanra: They should hurry up and get back from Ireland.

Tanaka Taro: I hope Celty gets her memories back.

Kanra: ...

Tanaka Taro: Um Orihara san...

Kanra: Yes

Tanaka Taro: Uh, well...

Tanaka Taro: I'm um...

-Tanaka Taro has left PM Mode-

Tanaka Taro: Well I have to go. Bye.

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

Kanra:? Hey wait.

Kanra: Oh well

-Kanra has left the chat room-

-Saika has entered the chat room-

Saika: Help him

Saika: Cut

Saika: Love

Saika: Cut Namie

Saika: Help him

-Saika has left the chat room-

-There is no one in the chat room-

Izaya stared blankly at the screen. "I wonder what's bothering Mikado-chan? I can't wait to find out humans are so interesting." He looked up to see if Namie was listening. He sighed, she was reading again. "Namie-san you won't get your brother to love you if all you do is read." He smiled as Namie stood up. At least she could entertain him. Izaya frowned as she picked up her book and walked off. "Well, that's a different reaction than usual." The informant sighed he was bored. Should he go see his favorite pawn at the moment or maybe he should bother Shizu-chan. Bored. "Namie-san, coffee." He watched as his reluctant secretary, went straight to the kitchen. Odd. What are you up to now? Humans really are interesting.

Sipping his coffee, the informant clicked the pop up that had just appeared. It was from the suicide site, he had joined as Nakura. He scrolled through it. A week ago someone new had joined the site, again they wished to die. Izaya loved humans, so he couldn't help but be interested. The message was from a girl called Mika. At first he thought of Harima Mika, but she was happy with Seiji and even if she wasn't she would have gone to the informant first.

Mika: Thank you Nakura-san, I didn't think anyone would feel the same way, I did. It's been hard and I've tried to forget about it. But with everything disappearing. It's all I can think about.

Izaya read through the message. Smiling to himself. He had met so many people like this girl. He had helped a few, with what they needed. It wasn't his fault the black motorbike interfered. Well she wasn't here now.

Nakura: Hi Mika, It's no problem at all. Life is hard and sometimes makes you feel like ending it. Why do you feel like killing yourself?

Izaya blinked at the reply

Mika: I thought about running away and starting again. But then my problem would follow me. I can only see two options and either one makes me a murderer.

Izaya smiled.

Nakura: Surely not. A girl as lovely as you couldn't be a murderer. Why don't you tell me the real reason?

Izaya watched the screen. There was no reply. He sighed. Looks like the girl had a lot to think about. The informant sighed. He was bored again.


	3. Chapter 2 - Forgotten

**Chapter 2 - Forgotten**

**Shizou**

The ex bartender threw the signpost, which the flea dodged. "Izaya-kun. Get out of Ikebukuro." The informant turned and laughed at him. Shizou picked up a vending machine and threw that as well. Running down the street screaming Izaya's name. He was going to kill the flea.

"Damn flea. Where did he go?" The blonde lit a cigarette angry that he had lost him.

"Um... Heiwajima-san." Shizou looked down glaring at the teenage boy in front of him wearing a blue uniform. I know his kid... I think. "Who are you?"

The boy looked down. "Ryuugamine Mikado." Shizou stared at him. I think I know this kid. Where from?

Shizou sighed. "What do you want Ryuugasaki?"

"Um no it's Ryuugamine. I need to um..." Shizou stopped him looking up. The ex bartender ripped a signpost from the ground. "Izaya-Kun!" Ignoring Mikado he ran off into the direction he sensed the flea.

As he ran, he still thought about the boy he had just seen. I know him from somewhere.

**Izaya**

Oh. The informant watched as Mikado walked up to Shizou. What's going on here? He watched the way the boy looked down shyly; trying to speak to Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan was staring at the kid, proberly trying to remember his name. Mikado seemed different. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed. But Izaya wasn't just anyone. He noticed the way Mikado seemed less sure of himself and the way that he was acting so jumpy. Something was up. He'd have to talk to him later. After all he couldn't let anything happen to the young dollars leader. That would be boring. Making his way over to the both, he waved until Shizu-chan spotted him. "Izaya-kun." The informant smiled and ran.

Mikado

The dollars leader sighed as he watched both Orihara and Shizou run off. He couldn't speak to either of them. Kida wasn't here. Anri had her own problems and Celty was away. Mikado felt tears in his eyes. He was on his own.

Izaya

After Shizou had chased him across Ikeburo, Izaya made his way back to his apartment. Namie was in the kitchen again. "You're back." Izaya peered over the sofa at the open laptop. The secretary, rushed over closing the lid. Izaya smiled as he tried to read her. What are you up to?

The informant turned to the computer, logging into the chat.

-There is no one in the chat room-

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Hello :)

Kanra: Anyone there?

Kanra: Tanaka Taro?

Izaya waited. Mikado should have logged in by now.

-Saika has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Ah. Hello Saika :)

Saika: Help him

Kanra: Help who?

Saika: Help him

Saika: Love

Saika: Cut

Saika: Help him

Saika: cut

Saika: Namie

Saika: Help him

-Saika has left the chat room-

Kanra: Saika again. That was weird. Wait who do I help?

-Kanra has left the chat room-

-There is no one in the chat room-

Izaya spun his chair away from the computer. I wonder what's wrong with Anri-chan?


	4. Chapter 3 - Suicidal thoughts

Chapter 3 - Suicidal thoughts

**Izaya**

"Well that was weird." He looked over to his secretary, who was again typing on her laptop. "Namie-san, it looks like Saika wants to kill you." The secretary looked up startled for a few seconds. "Do you know why?"

"No idea. Maybe it's a prank." Izaya studied her. You've done something to upset Anri-chan."Hmm, you can leave for today. Be careful not to get cut on your way home."

Izaya logged back in as Nakura. The informant smiled. Mika had replied.

Mika: Sorry Nakura-san I had a lot to think about. I've decided to go through with it. I can't handle this anymore.

Izaya smiled as he typed.

Nakura: It's ok Mika-chan. Take things slowly.

Mika: Thank you Nakura-san. This is the first time I'm telling anyone this. I'm um... pregnant.

Izaya blinked. The girl was about 15.

He carried on reading.

Mika: I've been pregnant for a month now.

Nakura: Do you know who the father is?

Mika:... I have an idea. But I can't tell them, I'm scared.

Izaya sighed.

Nakura: So being a murderer, you were talking about abortion.

Mika: Yes.

Nakura: Killing yourself would also be murder.

Mika: Yes, I know. But I can't do this. I've never been so alone.

Izaya paused.

Nakura: Do you still want to die together then?

The informant sat back waiting.

Mika: Yes.

Izaya arranged a date that they could get together and logged off.

Tomorrow night he would help out yet another girl, with their wish.

**Mikado**

Mikado blinked. It was morning already. He smiled today was Saturday, so he didn't have school. He quickly got dressed and rushed from his apartment. Today he was feeling better than he had for a while, and he had something important to do.

The young leader found them eating in Russian sushi. He waved to Simon as he went inside. As he made his way towards their table, the two otaku's looked up. "Hey, look is Mika-pon." Mikado smiled at Erica. He then fixed his gaze on the leader of their small group. "Kadota-san, can I speak to you?" The elder looker up, giving him a curious glance. Nodding they made their way outside.

"Ryuugamine? Mikado took his phone from his pocket. Handing it to him.

"Kadota-san, I was hoping for a favor from you." Mikado waited for Kyohei to put his hand out. "I'm not sure if you have already figured this out. But the leader of Dollars is me." Kyohei glanced at the phone. Yes he had figured it out; after all he had been in the warehouse as well. Kyohei opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, I couldn't think of anyone else, except you and Izaya." Mikado sighed. "Izaya is a bad idea, so it could only be you."

"Ryuugamine? What's this about?" The younger was starting to scare him slightly.

"I'm going to move back with my parents for a while. So I was hoping, for the time being you would take over?" Kyohei glanced at the phone again, waiting for Mikado to continue. "As the dollars leader?"

"Ryuugamine, I don't think.." Again Kyohei was cut off.

"Please Kadota-san. It can only be you. You'll take care of everyone. Everything is on this phone." He looked into the elders eyes. "Please." Kadota sighed and took the phone. "Thank you."

"This is only until you get back." Mikado smiled.

-There is no one in the chat room-

-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room-

Tanka Taro: Hello? Oh no one else is on.

Tanaka Taro: I'm leaving Ikebukuro for a while.

-Kanra has entered the chat room-

Tanaka Taro: Hello Kanra-san

Kanra: Hi, Tanaka Taro

Kanra: You're leaving?

Tanaka Taro: Only for a while

Kanra: It's going to be boring without you.

-Tanaka Taro has sent a PM-

Tanka Taro: Orihara san

Kanra: Does have something to do with dollars?

Tanaka Taro: Yes

Kanra: Ah!

Kanra: Maybe you want me to take care of everything while you're away?

Tanaka Taro: Um no. I already asked Kyohei.

Tanaka Taro: And he agreed.

Tanaka Taro: Could you maybe watch over Sonahara-san for me?

Kanra: Mikado-kun

Kanra: I only watch humans.

Tanka Taro: ? Sorry for asking

-Tanaka Taro has left PM mode-

-Saika has entered the chat room-

Kanra: Hi Saika :)

Saika: Hello

Tanaka Taro: Hi Saika

-Saika has sent a PM-

Saika: Mikado-kun

Tankaka Taro: Sonahara-san?

Saika: ...

Saika: Yes

Tananka Taro: ...

Saika:...

Tanaka Taro: I, see.

Saika: Mikado-kun. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Tanaka Taro: Sonahara-san, its fine.

Tanaka Taro: Kanra-san is Izaya, so if you have any problems…

Saika: Mikado-kun?

Tanaka Taro: Good bye Sonahara-san.

-Tanaka Taro has left PM mode-

Tanaka Taro: Good bye everyone.

-Tanaka Taro has left the chat room-

Kanra: Oh he left?

-Saika has sent a PM-

Saika: Orihara-san

Kanra: Oh? Did Mikado-kun tell you who I was?

Saika: Yes, just now.

Kanra: Well Anri-chan

Saika: Help him

Saika: He's not coming back.

-Saika has left PM mode-

-Saika has left the chat room-

-Kanra has left the chat room-

-There is no one in the chat room-

Izaya stared at the screen. Did Anri-chan mean Mikado-kun?


	5. Chapter 4 - Pieces coming together

**Chapter 4 – Pieces coming together**

**Anri**

Anri closed her eyes, she could hear Saika, screaming to cut everyone so she could love them. This time she didn't stop the blade. She wished that she had cut Mikado. After everything she could have kept him save. Even if she had to control her friend. He would be safe and alive.

She had watched over Mikado from the beginning of his problems. Her children had watched her friend being taken away. Saika screamed again in her head to cut that horrible woman. She had to cut Namie Yagiri, or was it herself screaming. She had to save Mikado. She had to punish Namie. Her eyes glowed red as Saika slipped out of her skin.

**Izaya**

The informant skipped through the streets with his hands in his pockets. He looked up into the night sky. It was late and nearly time for him to meet Mika-chan. He pulled the phone from his pocket. It was time to start another game.

Izaya stood at a safe distance, watching as the girl waited for him. He smiled as a tall man approached her. He had done this more than a few times. He would watch someone using his name, take the girls into the van and drive off. They never reached their destination though, as the courier would always save them. Izaya smiled too bad she's not here.

He watched as the van pulled up. The man moved his lips, introducing himself as Nakura. He watched as the girl struggled and a cloth was placed over her mouth. He watched as she was pulled into the van. The street light threw light on the kidnapped girl. Izaya froze and slowly lowered his binoculars.

The puzzle pieces clicked together in his head. Izaya blinked as the pieces in his head moved changing into an entirely new game. Humans are so interesting. In his head he mentally moved the pieces.

Mika-chan had just been taken. As planned

Mika-chan was pregnant

Mika-chan wasn't a girl

It was his favorite pawn that had just been kidnapped,

Izaya lowered his head, his smile slipping, as he watched an unconscious Mikado get further away.

Anri-chan wanted to kill Namie

Mikado was pregnant.

Izaya now knew who the father of the baby was.

Well fathers

The informant slipped the binoculars back into his pocket and broke into a run.

**Namie**

The secretary shivered as she walked through the alley towards her apartment. Izaya had told her to go home, before rushing out of door. When she had left it was just becoming dark. She watched the shadow pass over the wall. Why did Izaya tell her about the crazy words from the slasher.

Namie shook herself. She had bodyguards to protect her. She wasn't a child. Another shadow passed across the wall. The secretary screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. I'm sorry. I did it because I hate them. They were supposed to suffer. She looked up.

Namie glared at her bodyguard. "Don't do that." She snapped. The bodyguard apologized and followed behind her. The secretary sighed. She felt safer now. As they neared the end of the alley, he felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" Namie knew it was only her bodyguard.

"Mother wants to see you." The secretary froze turning slowly and looking up into her bodyguard's eyes. They were red.

**Shizou **

The ex bartender left Russian sushi, just as a van swerved across the road. It was heading towards him. Behind the van he spotted a certain flea, was he running towards him. Shizou looked around him, for something to throw. He focused on the van about to hit him and gripped the bumper. "Izaya-kun."

**Izaya**

Izaya had finally caught up with the van. He groaned as he heard his name being yelled. Not now Shizu-chan. Izaya stopped as he watched Shizou grab onto the bumper of the van. He wouldn't. "Izaya-kun!" Stupid Shizou. The monster had lifted the van slightly above his head. He heard the occupants scream, as they held on. "Shizu-chan. You need to put the van down."

**Shizou**

Shizou glared at the flea. "Shizu-chan. Mikado-kun is in there." Shizou stopped. "What are you talking about flea?" He watched Izaya shake his head. "Shizu-chan. You need to remember." Shizou shifted the van. He watched the informant narrow his eyes and grit his teeth. "Ne, did you forget Shizu-chan?" Izaya stepped closer. "We slept together." Shizou faltered.

"You're lying flea." Izaya smiled.

"How cruel. You really did forget. Me, you and Mikado-kun." The ex bartender froze and dropped the van.


	6. Chapter 5 - Lost in memories

**Chapter 5 – Lost in memories**

**Mikado**

Mikado shut down his computer. He had passed Dollars onto Kyohei, who he knew would be a good leader and keep them a safe and anonymous, colourless gang. He had said goodbye to Sonahara-san and Izaya. He still hadn't told the informant or Shizou. After everything. He couldn't get the words out, they clogged in his throat.

He remembered weeks ago, when he had first found out. He had felt sick. Celty and Shinra had already left. He couldn't see a normal doctor. That left the person who had done this to him. Mikado had shook his head. No matter what happened he couldn't go back. It was then, he realized he was on his own.

As the days passed, he felt worse. He was constantly inside his small bathroom, throwing up. He remembered being slumped by the door, his hand resting on his belly. He was lost. A broken pawn, that even Izaya wouldn't want.

He tried to act normal. He could feel Sonahara-san watching his every move. As more time passed, he mood dropped. He thought about dying. Mikado had searched the Internet and found a suicide first he had only read other people's entries. When he had felt there was no other option. Mikado had created a user. He chose Mika, a girls name so his reasons made more sense. Who would believe he was a pregnant boy.

The dollars leader had then met Nakura. Like everyone on the website, he wished for death. Mikado felt relaxed in their conversations. He remembered agreeing to Nakura's proposal, that they both die together. Mikado snapped out of his memories. He had to go and meet Nakura.

Mikado watched as the man in front of him introduced himself. As soon as he said the first word, he knew this wasn't Nakura. He reached in to his pocket for a phone that wasn't there. The ex Dollars leader sighed in resignation, as a cloth was placed over his mouth. After all wasn't this why he had come in the first place? Everything turned black.

**Izaya**

The informant winced as he heard the van drop and crash to the ground. Forgetting about the stunned and probably pissed off monster, he pulled open the door. Mikado was laying on his side, unconscious. Izaya gently lifted him out, noticing the small cut across the side of his head. He glared at the ex bartender. "Shizu-chan you idiot. You could have killed him." Shizou didn't move. Izaya gave a small smile. So that's what it takes for him to stop chasing me. "Ne, Shizu-chan. When you snap out of it, come to my apartment." Izaya turned away and started his way back home, carrying the young boy bridal style in his arms.

**Mikado**

He was floating. Mikado looked around. I'm not dead? "Mikado-kun." Anri ran up to him. "Sonahara-san? Where are we?" Anri gave him a weird look.

"We're on the way home, from school. You said you'd wait for me. Are you ok?" Mikado stared at her. "Ah, sorry I forgot." He walked with her, until they had to go separate ways. Mikado felt confused. Didn't I just meet the fake Nakura? What's going on?

As he opened his apartment door, he felt someone grab him and a sharp jab in his arm. The young boy fell forwards, into the arms of the men in suits. As his vision darkened, he realized where he was. Oh, I see. I'm reliving the nightmare...

**Izaya**

Izaya sat on the edge of his bed with his coffee in hand. He had taken of his signature coat and was watching over the boy occupying his bed. The informant felt troubled. Humans were interesting, he loved them all, so he tested them. When he realized it was Mikado he was supposed to meet, he felt a pain in his chest. His unpredictable pawn, was lying unconscious and pregnant with his child. Izaya drained the rest of the cup. He was supposed to watch over everyone, the informant wondered what he was supposed to do now he was involved. Putting the cup down, he sat closer to the sleeping boy, resting his hand lightly on his stomach.

I'm... going to be a... father.


	7. Chapter 6 - Reliving the nightmare

**Chapter 6 – Reliving a nightmare**

_A/N – I just realised I was spelling Shizuo's name wrong. Sorry to all Shizuo fans._

**Izaya**

The informant was now lying next to the sleeping boy. He watched as he groaned in his sleep, curling into himself. Izaya had stopped smiling and grit his teeth, with what he now knew was anger. Someone had dared to hurt his possession. Mikado was his and Izaya didn't share. Moving Mikado's hair from his eyes, He thought of the way the game would go and planned what he could do. His heart full of emotion and for Izaya, that was bad. The informant shifted slightly as he heard loud running footsteps towards his door. The door was unlocked and slammed.

**Namie**

The secretary broke away from her bodyguard. "Wait. Mother wants to see you." Ignoring him, she turned on her heels and ran. She ran towards her apartment. If she could get home, she was safe. A small child looked up at her. She flinched from the red eyes. "Mother wants you." Namie ran as shadows spread across Ikebukuro. Everyone she saw had red eyes. The chanting of "Mother wants to see you" flowed through the streets. She covered her ears and ran, at each turn she was cut off and changed direction.

Namie looked up. Some how she had ended up back at her employers' apartment. Behind her a mass of red eyes made their way towards her. "Mother." Namie backed away towards the door and quickly slammed it behind her. She made her way to the top of the building and pulled the key from her pocket. Unlocking the door, she rushed inside, slamming the door behind her, and slid to floor.

"Hello Namie-san." The secretary looked up into the blood red eyes of Izaya. Oh fuck! As she moved to get up, a long sword pierced through the door, slicing diagonally. The top half of the door fell to the side. Namie stared at the strands of hair that fell from her head, where the blade as skimmed. Staring down at her was the cursed blade Saika. She trembled as she looked between them. Namie Yagiri screamed.

**Mikado**

He could feel himself floating. He felt himself being lifted into the van. If he could move he would have sighed. What is it with me being kidnapped lately? The difference from one month ago, was that he had awareness this time. While in his memories he was unconscious. His dream self could feel and see everything. This time it would be worse.

Mikado was pulled from the van and carried into the large white building. Which he now knew was Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. He was carried through a number of doors. Eventually he was dumped on to a table. Straps were pulled across, holding him down. In the memory he laid there unconscious and let them do what they wanted. His dream self screamed, silently struggling.

He was left in the room, for what seemed a life time. His memory self blinked, opening his eyes. He tried to move his arms and found he couldn't. As he started thrashing in panic, the door slid open. His memory self stared at Namie Yagiri.

The woman was smiling down at him. "Ah, you're awake." Namie stepped close to him. Mikado closed his eyes. His memory didn't have such luck. "Mikado. You're probably wondering why I had you brought here. His memory blinked at her. Mikado grit his teeth. "You're going to help me with an experiment." His memory tried to back away. Namie's smile widened. "Don't worry. It's not dangerous." The crazed woman hovered over him, with a sleep mask. "What do you say to being the first pregnant male?" Both Mikado's tried to pull away. His memory self closed his eyes, as the mask was placed over his face.

His dream self watched as a group of doctors flooded into the room and wheeled the boy on the table out of the room. He was pushed into an operating room with a large light illuminating his body. Mikado scrunched his eyes closed. I don't want to see this help!

**Shizuo**

The ex bartender blinked. He had been standing frozen, since the conversation with Izaya. He had finally remembered. Ryuugasaki no Ryuugamine. He felt his temper grow as he though of Izaya. "Iz-ay-a – K-un!" He ripped the signpost from the ground and headed towards the informant's apartment.


	8. Chapter 7 - Waking up to chaos

**Chapter 7 – Waking up to chaos**

**Mikado**

Mikado blinked, into the bright light. Namie was standing above him. " Welcome back. The operation was a success." Mikado turned away from her, as far as he could, since he was still strapped down. "Not talking? It doesn't matter. You can't leave." The crazy woman left the room. "This is only the beginning."

The next time someone entered the room, they brought food. When he refused to eat. His mouth was pried open and the food was forced down his throat. Then they injected him with something and left.

Mikado didn't know how much time had passed. Whatever they had injected him with put him to sleep. He closed his eyes as door opened. "Mikado." He opened is eyes. "Mother is looking for you." The man closed the door. His memory self was confused. His dream self realized who had saved him. Sonahara-san.

The dream changed. He was no longer strapped to the table. His head was fuzzy, but he saw the silhouette of a girl, with a sword in her hand. She was gripping his hand tightly pulling him along. Looking through his blurry vision he noticed the slumped bodies of his doctors on the floor. He gripped the girl's hand tighter as she led him to safety. His memory self smiled in his daze. He was safe it was over. His dream self cringed at the smile. He had been too rash. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals wasn't finished with him.

**Anri**

Anri held Saika tight. The urge to let it take over was getting strong. Cut her. She needs to suffer. Cut her. Anri glared at the woman on the floor. She had hurt her friend. The crazy bitch had tried to hurt Mikado. She couldn't let Saika love this woman. She hated her. "Hello Anri-chan." She blinked , noticing Izaya standing opposite her. "Are you going to stop me?" The informant smiled.

"No, go ahead. She's fired anyway." Anri noticed the woman shiver. She didn't care. Namie Yagiri had caused enough trouble.

**Izaya**

The informant smiled. It was a good thing Anri-chan had turned up. After all he refused to hurt a woman. His eyes flickered back to the bed, where Mikado had now settled down. His cold eyes focused on the sobbing woman by his feet. His now ex- secretary. He didn't care what happened to her. In his mind she no longer belonged in his board game. "Anri-chan, or is it Saika? You can take her." He watched as Namie's bodyguards came into the room, their eyes glowing red. "We obey mother's wishes. They picked the trembling woman off the floor, carrying her like a ragdoll. Leaving Anri and Izaya. "Is he safe?" The informant shifted his eyes towards the bed. He moved back, so Anri could see Mikado sleeping. "Izaya. Take care of him." She walked towards the broken door. "Or Saika will cut you." Izaya watched as she left, letting go of his switchblade. "Scary as usual Anri-chan."

A small groan, directed his attention back to the bed. Izaya smiled. Mikado was waking up. A few seconds before and I wonder what you would have thought?

**Mikado**

Mikado stirred, groaning as he opened his eyes. Where am I? He sat up rubbing his eyes. "You're awake. How are you feeling, Mikado-kun?" The ex-Dollars leader blinked, at the person in front of him. "Orihara-san?" He tried to get out of bed, only for Izaya to stop him. "Where am I?" Mikado met the informant's gaze and blushed lowering his head. "You're in my apartment Mikado-kun."

"Yours? How?" He took the glass of water that Izaya handed him. The informant sat next to him on the bed. "Orihara-san?"

"Mikado-kun, call me Izaya."

**Izaya**

The informant watched as Mikado turned bright red. "I-Izaya-san." Izaya sighed. It would have to do. "Um... Izaya-san..." He's trying to tell me. Mikado had lowered his head. "No. Never mind." Izaya moved closer to the blushing boy, tilting his chin, the informant kissed him softly on the lips. "Ne, Mikado-kun. You don't have say anything. I already know."

"How?"

"How cruel. You could tell Nakura, but not me." The boy in front of him, curled into himself."

"Izaya-san. I...tried. I'm sorry." Izaya felt a twinge in his chest. "I'm pregnant." The informant smiled, wrapping his arms around Mikado. "I know. I'm going to be a father."

"Y- you don't mind. I'm a boy." Izaya held on to him, as the pregnant teen panicked. "A-all of this... I-its a mistake. Why are you still here?" Mikado struggled in his grasp.

"Mikado-kun. It doesn't matter. I'm staying here." Izaya hugged him, pressing his lips on the the trembling teens forehead. "And so are you. You're tiny apartment will be no good for our baby." Mikado looked up at him. "Our baby?" The informant nodded. "What about Shizuo?" Izaya paused. Namie had achieved her goal. Her three worst enemies had been stuck together. Mikado was pregnant with both his and Shizu-chan's child. The informant sighed, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to Mikado. Drawing him closer, they laid down together. Things were going to get complicated. Izaya closed his eyes. He really hoped Namie was suffering.


	9. Chapter 8 - Drugs and Alcohol

**Chapter 8 – Drugs and Alcohol**

**One month earlier**

**Namie**

After Mikado had escaped. Namie Yagiri decided her next move. Now that Mikado could get pregnant, the experiment could begin. If only she knew where the slasher girl had taken him. He couldn't go far, since his body was full of medication. The crazed woman laughed. This was far from over. Now she could start on the other two.

"Ah you're back." The informant swiveled his chair towards her. "Coffee, Namie-san." Izaya turned back to the computer. Namie went to the kitchen, making his drink, before she stirred it, she tipped a small vile into it.

The secretary placed his coffee down on the desk and went to sit on the sofa, opening her, book on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her employer drink his coffee.

She covered her smile with her hand. Shizuo was probably sulking in a bar. She had ordered her bodyguards to cause as much trouble as possible. Resulting in a pissed off ex bartender, who had just been fired. "Ne, Namie-san." The secretary faced the informant. "What did you put in..." Namie smiled as Izaya's head hit the table.

Namie opened her phone, signaling to her bodyguards outside. The two men entered the apartment and picked up the unconscious informant from the desk.

**Shizuo**

The ex bartender and now ex debt collector drained another glass. He was on his 12th or was it 15th. He couldn't remember his head was fuzzy. Laying the money on the counter, he pushed away from the bar, hearing it crack. Apologizing, he staggered out of the door. As he left. He noticed two men cut in front of him. He focused on the signature parker, the informant wore. Shizuo felt his temper rise. Drunk or not, "Iz-ay-a-kun." The two men ran and a drunken Shizuo followed.

**Shizuo x Izaya x Mikado**

I can't breath. Mikado thought as he opened his eyes. Raven tickled his nose. He lifted his head slightly, focusing on the fake fur on the black jacket. Orihara-san? Wait where was he? Where was the girl who had saved him? He felt the informant move and looked down. His heart jumped as Izaya's red eyes met his blue ones. "Um Orihara-san. Can you get off me?" Izaya blinked, a lazy smile on his face. His body felt hot. It must be whatever Namie put in his coffee. His eyes focused on the blushing Dollars leader pinned underneath him. He couldn't exactly call this a bad situation. "Orihara-san. Get off me."

The informant dragged his body down against Mikado's as he did what the boy said. Mikado gasped as he felt Izaya rub against his crotch. His body felt so sensitive. Izaya looked at him with heated eyes. " Mikado-kun. Are you sure you want me to go?" In response Mikado groaned and Izaya chuckled. He moved deliberately against the aroused teen. Peeking his tongue out against his earlobe. "I think we should play for a bit." The informant moved his hand to Mikado's waist, undoing the button and zip. "Mikado-kun. What do you think?" Mikado whimpered as Izaya touched him through the cloth. He would regret this in the morning, but at the moment he was too aroused to care.

Mikado brought his hand up against Izaya's cheek, lightly kissing him. Their kiss deepened as Izaya added his tongue and Mikado joined, entwining them together. Izaya hovered slightly, pulling off the teens trousers and underwear. "Orihara-san." The raven haired man looked down at the blushing teen. His face was red, making the blue of his eyes brighter. His lips were wet and bruised from their kiss, a thin line of saliva trickled from his mouth. He was beautiful.

Izaya unzipped his parker, shrugging it off. Mikado sat up, helping him get rid of his clothes. He reached for the zip on the informant's pants, feeling the hardness through them. Once their clothes were gone, Izaya pushed the naked teen back. "Mikado-kun, do you have any lube?" The Dollars leader stared at him blankly. "This will probably hurt then." Izaya grabbed Mikado's length and rubbed. The boy beneath him groaned into the touch. "Ori..." He was cut off as a drunken shout pierced the room. "Izzaaayaa!" The informant groaned. Not now.

Shizuo stepped clumsily into the room. Trying to take in his surrounding. The informant was with the boy Ryu-Ryu... It didn't matter. They were both naked. Shizuo felt his lower half twitch. Dropping the signpost he dropped to his knees, shoving his enemy out of the way. "Oi flea, he's mine." Izaya glared at him, shoving him back. "No, Shizu-chan. Mikado-kun belongs to me." They shoved each other back and forth.

"I want him."

"He's mine."

"You have the other humans."

"Mikado-kun is mine."

"Mikado?"

"See, you don't even know his name."

"Doesn't matter."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya automatically reached for his switchblade that wasn't there.

"Iz-ay-a – kun!"

Mikado moaned as he rubbed himself with both hands. Both of the arguing men snapped towards him, feeling their lower halves twitch. Izaya groaned. He and Shizuo looked at each other. They both sighed. "Just this once." Izaya grit his teeth, moving back to Mikado. He was hard as a rock. Damn Namie. "Mikado-kun. Don't do it like that." He moved the teens hands, placing one on his own length. "See, do mine." Mikado blushed as he jerked Izaya. The raven smiled as he engulfed Mikado's. Shizuo stripped lifting Mikado into a sitting position and attacked his neck. Mikado groaned, his hand moved faster. He moaned as he came in Izaya's mouth. The informant pulled back, wiping his lip, with his thumb. Mikado went another shade darker.

Izaya pressed a finger into the Dollars leader. His hips jerked and Shizuo moved lower down to his chest, catching the teens nipple between his teeth. Mikado gasped and another finger was added. The informant moved his fingers inside, trying to find the small bundle of nerves. Mikado jolted. "Found it." Mikado writhed at the pleasure. "Ah! More." Izaya smiled, scissoring his fingers. "This is going to hurt." The informant thrust into him and the Dollars leader screamed, gasping. "Mikado-kun, breathe, see I'm all the way in." Izaya slowly pulled out before slamming back into him, each time hitting the bundle of nerves, that made the teen go crazy.

"My turn." Shizuo glared at Izaya.

"No, you'll hurt him."

"You've already hurt him. See he's bleeding."

Izaya glanced down guiltily at the blood. "I'm not moving."

Shizuo crouched down and gripped his own hardness.

The informant glared at him. "Don't even think about it Shizu-chan. He'll tear."

"I don't mind." Mikado gazed at both of them. "Please... I need..."

Izaya slid out of Mikado. "Fine." He shoved Shizuo to the ground, smiling as he heard a loud thump. Gently the informant lifted Mikado, placing him on to of the ex bartender. He hovered over Mikado, showering his neck with kisses. "Mikado-kun. Are you sure." The wanton teen nodded underneath him and they both entered him.

**Present**

Mikado sat up blushing. He groaned as his underwear felt wet and sticky. The informants arms were around his waist, his eyes open. "What's wrong Mikado-kun." The teen was bright red. Izaya smiled. "Good dream? Or was it maybe a memory?" Izaya stretched, his lips locking with the teens. "Oriha – Izaya-san!" Mikado tried to move away. "I need to shower." The raven gripped him tighter. "Oh and why is that?" He moved his hand under the covers. Mikado gasped. "Iz-ay-a – kun!" Mikado and Izaya stared at the ex bartender standing by the bed with a signpost in his hands.


	10. Chapter 9 - Decisions

**Chapter 9 – Decisions**

**Izaya, Shizuo, Mikado**

Izaya wrapped his arms around Mikado. "Shizu-chan you're interrupting." The ex bartender waved the sign. "Get away from him flea!" The informant rolled, Mikado gently to the side as, Shizuo brought the signpost down. Izaya jumped from the bed, his knife, out and at the blonde's neck. "Shizu-chan. You should at least try to think." He drew blood. "What if you had hurt Mikado-kun? You are the father of his child after all."

"Flea. Mikado is a boy." He stared at the boy huddled under the cover's. The informant laughed. "Mikado-kun. Can you let this idiot know I'm telling the truth?" The dollars leader flushed, avoiding Shizuo's gaze. "…It's true. I'm…pregnant."

Izaya waved a hand in front of the monster's face. "Ne, Mikado-kun. It looks like Shizu-chan has short circuited." He tucked his knife away and went back to Mikado. "Izaya-san. Will it be okay?" The teen lowered his head. "What, Shizu-chan?" Mikado shook his head. "I mean everything? With the baby?" The informant softened. "Mikado-kun. I'm not going anywhere. It's my child as well." The teen smiled. "Thank you, Izaya-san."

"You said I was the father." Shizuo looked confused. Mikado moved the covers and stepped over to Shizuo. "Um…Heiwajima-san. The baby belongs to both you and Izaya-san." Mikado blushed. "It was when…" The informant cut in laughing. "It was when you were drunk of your ass and came barging in, Shizu-chan." The ex bartender glared at him. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You can do what you want, but Mikado and the child will be living here." Izaya pulled Mikado away from Shizuo and into his arms.

" what the flea says is true. I need to think about this." Shizuo turned towards the door. "I'll be back later. Sorry." The pregnant teen watched as Shizuo left. His hand clung onto Izaya. The raven haired informant used his thumb to wipe his eyes. He hadn't realised he was crying.

The informant put his arm around the sobbing teen. "Come on, Mikado-kun. We have things to sort out. He led him into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. "Since you'll be living here, we need to move your clothes and anything else you need." Mikado nodded. He was happy that Izaya hadn't rejected him. He needed someone to be in control of the situation and he himself couldn't do it. He had tried to kill himself when he failed to tell them. Without Izaya, he didn't know what to do.

"…I'll pay for everything of course. I'll need to throw away some things to make room for the cot and my board games aren't very safe. Mikado-kun, are you listening?" The teen blinked. "Sorry. I was just thinking." Izaya tilted his head, studying Mikado. "Why are you helping so much?" The informant grabbed two cups. "It's my child you're carrying. So it's my responsibility." The teen stared at him. "It's Shizuo's child as well. You two hate each other." The informant poured in the water. "Mikado-kun. Are you trying to shut me out?" The teen shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. "Before you say anything. Nakura-san is me." Mikado closed his mouth. "So, Mikado-kun. You don't need to tell me. I already know. Mikado looked away embarrassed. "I see. Sorry Izaya-san." Izaya stirred the drinks and handed one to the teen. "This will warm you up."

Mikado opened his eyes and yawned. How long had he been asleep? He was on Izaya's sofa, his dink long cold. A blanket covered him. "Izaya-san?" The informant looked up from his computer. "You're awake. Did you sleep well? It's been a few hours." The teen moved the blanket. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was tired." Izaya closed the chat log he was on. "Are you hungry?" Mikado smiled. "Do you have any ice-cream?" The informant shook his head. "I don't eat it. Hang on."

**Shizuo**

That damn flea telling him what to do. The ex bartender made his way to Izaya's apartment. He would stay with Ryuugamine. It was his child. Even if Izaya was involved, it wasn't the kids fault. In one hand he carried everything he had taken from the boy's apartment. It was small and nearly empty, so he knew he hadn't missed anything. In the other he carried a dozen tubs of chocolate ice-cream.


	11. Chapter 10 - Baby Shopping

**Chapter 10 – Baby Shopping**

**Mikado, Shizuo, Izaya**

The pregnant teen, sat back on the sofa eating chocolate ice cream. Izaya was on his computer and Shizuo was sitting next to him. He smiled eating a mouthful of ice-cream. Shizuo had walked through door about an hour ago, with everything from his apartment and a dozen tubs of chocolate ice-cream. He had yet to say anything, but Mikado was happy he was here.

"Shizu-chan. If you've finished you can go." Izaya was playing with his knife. "Or did you plan on staying?" Mikado started shoveling the ice – cream into his mouth. Izaya had asked the ex bartender, the exact question he was thinking. Now that the question was voiced, Mikado didn't want to hear the answer. "Iz-ay-a -kun." Shizuo growled in warning. He focused an the boy beside him. "I'll stay, with you and the baby Ryuugamine."

The informant coughed. "What is it flea?" Shizuo glared at him for interrupting. "Not too smart are you Shizu-chan. This is my place. Mikado is living here. So will the baby when it's born. That doesn't include you." The ex bartender, gripped the side of the chair. "Damn it flea!" Both men stood up. "It's my child as well. So I get a say in this." If the pregnant teen wasn't on the sofa, Shizuo would have thrown it at Izaya. Mikado groaned, holding the palm to his forehead. "Mikado-kun?" Izaya moved from behind the desk. "Ah. Brain freeze." Izaya blinked. "Why were you eating so fast?" Mikado looked between him and Shizuo. "I was worried." The teen looked at both of them with teary eyes. "You two hate each other. I was worried this wouldn't work out." Izaya and Shizuo felt a small pain in their chests. Gritting their teeth they faced each other. "If it's what Mikado wants." The informant sat on the left of the sofa, cuddling the teen. Shizuo sat down on the right, holding on to Mikado's waist, careful not to touch Izaya. Mikado sighed, smiling and put the ice-cream down on the table. Taking Izaya and Shizuo's hand in his. Maybe this could work. "Shizu-chan, You're still not living here." Izaya pulled Mikado further towards him. "You can visit though."

"Mikado-kun. Are you awake?" The teen opened his eyes, looking up into Izaya's face. "Good morning." Mikado blinked. "Why are you so happy? Izaya-san." It was kinda creepy, especially waking up to it. "Today, we're going shopping for the baby." Mikado sat up and opened his mouth to reply. He pushed Izaya off him, and ran towards the toilet. Damn morning sickness.

When Mikado came back into the bedroom, The informant was laying out his clothes for him. Izaya gave him a questioning look. "Morning sickness." Izaya nodded and moved out of the way, to let the teen sit down. "Sorry Izaya-san. What were you saying earlier?" Izaya smiled. "I found a really cute shop, that sells everything a baby needs. We can go today." The informant paused. " Unless you're not up to it." Mikado shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Is Shizuo coming?" Izaya got up to leave the room. "Only to carry everything. At least the monster is good for something." The informant placed a kiss on the teen's head and left.

The citizens of Ikebukuro didn't know whether to celebrate or run screaming. Mikado was walking down the street with the Informant on one side and the ex bartender on the other. Izaya and Shizuo were together and not trying to kill themselves. Mikado huddled between the two as everyone stared at them. It was worse when he stepped into the baby store. He could imagine the rumors that would spread through the city. He felt Izaya's hand take his and lowered his head. This was so embarrassing.

The informant pulled out the list he had got from the Internet. "First thing would be the cot." He led Mikado down the number of aisles. The teen stopped staring at a plain cot, that came with the bedding. He rested his hand on the frame. "Found one." The informant pointed to a brightly blue painted one. "This one's better." Shizuo pointed to a soft pink one. "Why would the baby need that. It's clearly a boy. This one would be better."

"No it will be a girl, So this one will be better."

"What would you know. You've never had a kid." The informant glared at him.

"Neither have you flea. You think because you're an informant you know everything?" Shizuo picked up the cot. "I know more than you Shizu-chan. Actually why are you here? You don't even know Mikado's name."

"Iz -ay -"

"ENOUGH! You two are idiots" Mikado snapped at them. "I was stupid to even think this would work." Izaya and Shizuo stood dumbstuck as the pregnant teen walked away. Calling a temporary truce, they followed after Mikado.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mikado smiled at the shop assistant. "I'm looking for the basics to raise a baby. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." The woman nodded. "Is this for your girlfriend?" Mikado looked away. "No, they're presents for someone I know." Again the woman nodded. "Ok, follow me."

As Mikado was discussing what to buy with the shop assistant, Shizuo and Izaya caught up. "Mikado-kun."

"Ryuugamine." Both were ignored. Both men sighed and glared at each other. This is your fault. "So would that be everything I'd need?" Mikado smiled at the woman. "Yes, that should be everything. Of course as the baby gets bigger you'll need larger size clothes. But since these are gifts. You shouldn't have that problem." Izaya and Shizuo tried to focus on the conversation. "Okay, I'll take everything." The woman smiled and typed in the codes. "You get a discount when you buy these. This one is buy one get one free." She finished typing. "All together it will cost..." She turned the screen to him. Mikado sighed. I could never do this on my own. "How will you be paying?" Mikado turned to look at Shizuo and Izaya. They were quiet since he had snapped at them. "Izaya-san, Heiwajima-san?" The informant smiled and stepped forward, back to his usual business self. "I'll be paying and Shizu-chan here will be carrying everything."

"Are you still mad?" The informant walked by Mikado's side. The teen shook his head. "You two can't decide together over a cot." Mikado took a small book from his pocket and handed it to Izaya. The informant looked at the cover. Baby names. "You need us to get along?" Mikado smiled sadly. "That's not possible, right Izaya-san? Maybe this was a mistake. I should have gone back to my parents." Izaya tucked the book into his pocket. "Mikado-kun. Do you regret being with me?" The teen blushed looking at his feet. "No. I – I'm glad it was you Izaya-san."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya called behind him. The ex bartender was carrying everything they had brought. "What? Flea." Mikado and Izaya stopped, to let him catch up. Izaya grimaced and quickly touched his lips with Shizuo. "Mikado needs us to get along. Ew, that was gross." The informant. Wiped his mouth. "And you can stay at my place. If you want to." Izaya turned away from him. "Mikado-kun. Help me get rid of the monster's germs." Shizuo focused on the two in front of him. His would be family. He clenched his teeth trying to control his anger. For Ryuugamine's sake, he needed to get along with the annoying flea. "Iz-ay-a – kun. If you try that again I'll kill you."


	12. Chapter 11 - Old friends

**Chapter 11 – Old friends**

**Two months later**

**Izaya, Mikado, Shizuo**

"How are you feeling Mikado-kun?" The informant, folded a blanket over his younger lover. "Tired." It had been two months since the three of them had started living together. Together he and Shizuo had painted the nursery, making sure the pregnant teen was out of the way of the fumes. The teen still had morning sickness and his stomach was getting bigger. He and Shizuo still argued, but now it was more verbal and less throwing things at each other. The informant could see that the blonde was falling for Mikado. Izaya and Mikado shared the informant's bed. He wouldn't let the teen leave his sight. Shizuo slept in the bed, next to the cot in the nursery. Izaya had let him live here, but he wasn't sharing a bed with him.

Mikado rested his arms against the blanket. Being pregnant was taking a lot out of him. He was either being sick, eating ice-cream or sleeping. Izaya and Shizuo were looking after him. He watched as the informant logged onto his computer and immediately started typing. "Izaya-san. What are you doing?" The informant smiled at him and looked up. "It's a surprise." Izaya stood and made his way over. Mikado felt the elder stroke his hair. He moved into the touch. "Mikado-kun, you should rest." The pregnant teen nodded into Izaya's hand, closing his eyes.

When Mikado awoke, he was in their bed. How did I get here? Pushing himself up, he made his way to the edge of the bed. "Mikado-kun, stay in bed." Izaya poked his head around the door. "Are you hungry?" The teen shook his head. "I'll eat something later. Thanks Izaya-san." The informant came into the room and helped him back into bed. "I thought we talked about this. It's Izaya. Not Orihara-san or Izaya-san. Iz-ay-a." The teen blushed. "I-Izaya. You still call me Mikado-kun." The informant smiled. "Mikado. Is that better?" Mikado blushed a darker red.

"I'm Back." Mikado smiled as Shizuo appeared at the door way. "How are you feeling?"

"I've just woken up. Izaya keeps making me rest." Shizuo blinked. "Since when do you call him that?" The informant smirked at Shizuo. "We call each other by name now. Isn't that right Mikado?" The teen nodded. "You can call me Mikado as well. Heiwajima-san." The ex bartender shook his head. "Mikado it's Shizuo." The ex bartender focused on Izaya. "They're here." The informant rubbed Mikado's hair. "Are you ready to see some old friends Mikado?"

"Celty-san!" Mikado went to move out of bed, stopped by the elder two. Celty pulled out her PDA. "Hello Mikado. How are you?"

"I'm fine Celty-san. I didn't think you'd get back so early." The dullahan typed quickly. "Izaya said you needed us. He didn't say why. We got back as soon as we could."

"Celty my love, where are you?" Shinra in a white lab coat ran up to Celty, only to receive a punch in the gut. "Ugh. Again the punch of love." He gazed around the bedroom Izaya and Shizuo? "Izaya why have you interrupted our honeymoon?"

"Shinra. I need you to look at Mikado." The informant moved, so the doctor could get closer. "What's wrong?" Shinra was surprised Not only were Izaya and Shizuo in the same room not fighting. Both of them were protecting the young teen. "He's pregnant." Shinra moved, focusing on the boy. "How did this happen? It shouldn't be possible." The informant grit his teeth. "Yagiri Pharmaceuticals." Shinra blinked. "How much did we miss. Wait who's the father?" Shizuo and Izaya both looked at him. "Me."

"Well, you seem okay. Your blood pressure is normal. Izaya and Shizuo have done a good job looking after you. By the looks of it you're four months." Shinra removed the stethoscope. "You'll need to come to my lab for a scan. Mikado-kun, I've never dealt with a male pregnancy so I don't know what will happen. You'll need regular check ups. If anything happens or if you get too stressed, your life will be in danger. It would be best if you stay here as you have been. I will be here if you need me and so will Celty." Everyone in the room listened as the doctor examined Mikado. "Congratulations." Celty typed on her PDA. None of them would let anything happen to him.

"Saki, come on." The blonde haired boy, pulled his girlfriend out of the station. He bowed dramatically. "My dear girlfriend. Kida Masaomi welcomes you back to Ikebukuro."


	13. Chapter 12 - Missing Mikado

**Chapter 12 – Missing Mikado**

**Izaya, Mikado, Shizuo**

Mikado had tears in his eyes as he stared at the screen in front of held on to his left hand, as he stood by his side, while Shizuo stood on his other side, holding his right hand. "Mikado-kun. What you see on the screen in front of you is your children." Shinra moves the device across Mikado's stomach. "Congratulations. You have twins." Izaya was smiling, Shizuo was looking dazed. Mikado smiled. "Twins."

"I'll see you again next week, Mikado-kun. If you feel anything weird call me immediately." Mikado thanked Shinra, as Izaya and Shizuo guided him out of the door. "Izaya, Shizuo. Take care of him."

**Kida, Anri **

"Anri-chan." The blonde hugged his big breasted friend. "How have you been? Where's Mikado?" Kida smiled looking forward to see his friend again. Anri fidgeted. How much should she tell him. "Anri-chan. Aren't you going to let me in?" Before she could answer he moved past her and into his friends apartment. "Kida wait." Anri followed after him, quickly closing the door to her bedroom. "Hmm you don't seem happy to see me." Kida sat down at the table. "No, I'm happy to see you. I'm sure Mikado will be happy to see you as well." Anri smiled as she sat opposite him. "Things have changed a little since you left."

**Namie**

When Namie had been taken by Saika, she had been tied up with a rope, that connected to a metal loop in the wall. Saika refused to love her, The girl hated her and refused to let her leave. She listened as the front door opened and picked up on the voices. She heard a male make his way into the apartment and Saika ran to close the bedroom door on her. Namie smiled.

**Kida, Anri**

"Like what?"Anri was acting different, than he remembered. Her eyes kept flickering towards the bedroom door. "Anri-chan?" Thud. "What was that?" Anri stood up blocking the bedroom door. "What's in there? What did you mean by things change?" Anri stood her ground as the former gang leader, tried to get past. "Kida. Please listen." Kida, pushed past her at the sound of a whimper.

**Namie**

The captive woman, cried out throwing herself hard to the ground. She smiled, as there was voices closer to the door. "Help." She made herself look as weak and helpless as possible. The fake crocodile tears ran down her face, as the door opened. "Help." A blonde boy walked into the room, staring at her in shock. "Anri. What have you done?" The teenager ran to her, untying the rope. "There we go. You're safe now."

**Anri**

"Kida. Stop!" Anri tried reaching for him. "What are you doing Anri? Tying up innocent women?" Kida helped the sobbing woman up. "I can see what's changed now." Barging past her he left the apartment with Namie. Anri felt her eyes change red. No Saika. She let them go. I hope I made the right choice.

**Izaya**

It was the informants turn to go shopping. Shizuo was out trying to get a new job and Mikado was resting in bed at his home. Leaving Izaya to get everything needed. The last time Shizuo had done the shopping, he had forgotten the pregnant teens ice-cream. Izaya smiled at the memory. Mikado had chewed Shizuo out and the blonde had stood there like an abandoned puppy. Beep beep. The informant took his phone out of his pocket.

**Kida, Namie**

"Sorry, I didn't think Anri was capable of kidnapping." The teen looked at the now safe woman in a lab coat. "What's your name?" Namie sat in Kida's apartment drinking the tea, he had made. "Namie. I'm a doctor." she wondered how far she could go. "I'm a doctor and my patient was stolen from me." Kida raised an eyebrow. "So why would Anri keep you captive?" He heard the door open, but ignored it. It was only Saki. "My patient is a special case. He needs constant watch." Namie focused on the teen. He was believing every word. "If i don't get him back, his life will be in danger." She sat in silence, instead focusing on the girl who had just walked in. "He?" The former gang leader was interested, though he still didn't see why Anri would do it. "Yes. Mikado Ryuugamine." Kida froze.

"I know where he is." The pair turned to Saki. "I went to see how Izaya was doing and he was there." Kida clenched his fists. Izaya again. Namie smiled. This was better than she hoped.

**Izaya**

The informant used all his Parkour skills, running back home as quickly as he could. He had already texted, Mikado's other partner and Celty. He paled slightly as he re-read the message from Anri-chan. "Izaya. Kida is back and has left with Namie. Protect Mikado." He should have seen this coming. He should have known when Saki showed up.

**Mikado**

The pregnant teen was bored. Izaya had left to do the shopping and Shizuo left to look for a new job. The informant had made sure, he had everything he needed, but Mikado was still bored. He pushed himself off the bed, making his way to Izaya's desk. Maybe he could see what was going on with dollars. Kadota was probably doing a better job. He didn't notice the door open. "Mikado." The ex dollars leader looked up in shock. "Kida?"

When Izaya reached the apartment. The door was swinging wide open and Mikado was gone.


	14. Chapter 13 - Ikebukuro's most dangerous

**Chapter 13 – Ikebukuro's most dangerous**

**The rescue team**

"Damn it." Shizuo growled. He was standing in Izaya's apartment with the informant and Celty. They had arrived two minutes later than Izaya. The informant was at his computer, typing like crazy. Celty was trying to calm Shizuo down. "Izaya-kun. What are you doing?" He stormed over to the desk. "Why are we sitting around doing nothing." The raven looked up. "Shizu-chan.. Be patient. I'm trying to locate Mikado." He went back to typing, ignoring the blondes growling.

"Izaya. You wanted to see me?" The informant welcomed the new dollars leader in. "Dotachin. How's it going with being the leader of Dollars?" Kadota met the red eyed gaze. "I shouldn't be surprised that you know. It's only temporary until the original leader is back." Izaya smiled. "You mean Mikado." Kadota stared at him in shock. "It's why you're here. Mikado has been kidnapped and we need to get him back. Will you help?"

Kadota listened as Izaya and Shizuo explained the situation. Mikado had handed leadership over, because he had gotten pregnant with both Izaya and Shizuo's children. The three had moved in together. Kida had returned and Mikado had gone missing. Kadota sighed. Erika would have a field day with this. "I'll help." Izaya opened his phone. "It's time to go. Anri-chan has found them."

**Mikado**

The pregnant teen laid facing the wall of the room he was in. He had fallen into a fitful sleep, with dried tears staining his cheeks. His best friend had helped lock him in here. Kida's betrayal hit him hard. But what was worse was their conversation when they saw each other again.

"Mikado."

"Kida."

"Why are you in Izaya's apartment?" Kida strode over to him and turned the teen round to face him. "What's wrong with your stomach? You look pregnant."

"...Kida." Mikado didn't think Kida would be back. He hadn't thought of explaining the whole thing to him. "I am. I'm having twins." He'd hoped his best friend would be happy for him. "Who's the father. Wait that's why you're here, isn't it? Izaya's the father." Mikado reached towards his friend only to be shrugged off. "Are you idiot? Why would you have a child with that bastard. After everything he's done. Why the hell are you playing happy families?" The pregnant teen felt tears in his eyes. "Kida..." The blonde turned away. "You're doctor is here to take care of you." Mikado froze as Namie entered the room. "Kida. No. I'm safe here. Please keep her away." He backed away, but he was out numbered and could hardly fight back. Izaya. Shizuo.

"Food. You must eat." Mikado sat up. The man had red eyes. The teen smiled. "Have they found me?" He could only hope. "Yes. Mother is leading them to you. Now eat." The man stood and watched him eat. "Where am I? " The man shook his head. "Since mother destroyed Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. They had to take you somewhere else."

**Rescue team**

"A mental Asylum. They locked him in a mental asylum." Shizuo crushed, the signpost he was holding. "Yes, Shizu-chan." The dollars website was going crazy.

-I think I'm dreaming. I just saw Izaya and Shizuo walking together.

-Ikebukuro's strongest were together. Scary.

-Ikebukuro has never been so scary

Mikado's rescue team made their way to the mental asylum. Izaya, Shizuo, Celty, Kadota and his gang and Anri. Ikebukuro's most dangerous were together and they were pissed.

None of them had ever worked together. They didn't need to, each one could handle themselves. Anri's eyes were red, as they walked to the security gate, the two guards bowed. "Mother." Anri thanked them as the guards opened the gate and let them in. "Not bad Anri-chan." Izaya was smiling, but it wasn't the smile he gave Mikado. It was cold and calculated.

Celty held up her PDA. "Where do we go now?" It was Kadota that answered. "We split up in groups. I have Erika and Walker. Celty and Anri. Leaving Izaya and Shizuo."

**Kida**

Kida stood by the two way glass looking into Mikado's room. His friend had just finished eating and made his way back on to the bed. This was partly his fault. He had left Mikado alone and let him fall into Izaya's hands. Kida cursed. How did this happen? "Mikado. I'll protect you."

**Anri, Celty**

The asylum split into three floors. Izaya and Shizuo had taken the third floor. Kadota and his group had taken the first leaving the girls with the second. Celty was shocked there were so many people. Anri had glowing red eyes and Saika was sticking out of her hand. "Be careful Celty.

**Kadota, Erika and Walker**

"Oh my god! That's so cute." Erika clapped her hands. "Mikapon, Iza Iza and Shizuo." She was already planning their Congratulations party. "So that's why you're the dollars leader?" Kadota nodded. "Do you think they'll allow us to do Mikapon's baby shower? Once we get out of here, of course. Mikapon should have good memories." Kadota shook his head sighing as they continued to look for Mikado.

**Izaya, Shizuo**

"Why are you so quiet, flea?" Shizuo was still holding onto the signpost. "What are you scheming now?" Izaya smirked. "What makes you think that Shizu-chan?"

"Then what are you doing?" The ex bartender was slightly worried.

"Thinking." Izaya saw the look Shizuo was giving him. "Shizu-chan. I have a lump in my throat that won't go away. I'm thinking if Mikado would get angry if I killed that so called friends of his." "That's rage flea. It's what happens when you care about someone."

"I see. How do I get rid of it?" Shizuo showed a smile, that scared the informant. "We get Mikado back home safe and destroy whoever took him."


	15. Chapter 14 - Getting closer

**Chapter 14 – Getting closer**

**Anri, Celty**

"It doesn't look like he's on this floor." Celty shook her head. She quickly typed on her PDA. "Shrina said the Mikado's life is in danger, if he gets too stressed. Can you see if one of your children are near?" Anri closed her eyes focusing. "There's one in the same room as Mikado. He's on Izaya and Shizuo's floor." Celty showed her reply. "I feel sorry for whoever took Mikado." Anri nodded. "It was Kida. He left with Namie. She's probably lied to him." She looked at the PDA. "It won't matter to Shizuo or Izaya." Anri nodded. "I know."

**Kadota, Erika and Walker**

"Who are you?" The trio faced the girl. "Were you hired by Namie?" Kadota studied her. "You're Saki. Where is Mikado?" The girls face dropped. "He's safe. Kida is watching over him. If you don't work for Namie, I can't let you pass." Kadota went to move forward and was blocked. He sighed. "Erika, Walker. Do what you have to." The otaku pair smiled. They were glad they had brought emergency manga.

**Mikado**

Mikado woke up to loud voices yelling. Why was it so noisy? He pushed himself off the bed and headed toward the door. As usual it was locked. "Stay away from him. Haven't you done enough?" Kida. He had believed what Namie had told him. No matter what he tried to say, his best friend refused to listen. "Shut it kid. I should smash your head in." Shizuo. "Careful Shizu-chan. He's still Mikado's best friend." Izaya's voice was like ice. "Kida-kun. I suggest you move and tell us where Mikado is." Mikado rested his hand on the door. They came. "He's safe from you. Namie told me what you did. Gah!" He could here Izaya sigh. "Shizu-chan. Don't kill him." Mikado clenched his fist and banged on the door.

**Izaya, Shizuo**

"Honestly Kida-kun. Namie was lying to you." Izaya tried to reason with him. "Shut up. After everything with Saki! You're trying to hurt Mikado as well!" Thud. Thud. Thud. Kida looked towards the door startled. Izaya studied him. He pulled Shizuo down by his ear. "Mikado's in that room." He whispered and the blonde nodded. Thud. Thud. "Izaya! Shizuo!" Kida went to step in front of the door, but Izaya was faster. "Mikado. Step away from the door." He pinned Kida to the wall by his throat. "Shizu-chan." Shizuo gripped hold of the door and ripped it away. "Shizuo! He dropped the door, as Mikado ran to hug him. Shizuo led him out of the room. "Izaya!" The informant let go of Kida and pocketed his knife. He wrapped his arms around the teen. "Mikado. Are you okay?" The teen nodded, burying his head in Izaya's arms. "Thank you." The grip tightened and Izaya glanced over to an equally concerned Shizuo. "Mikado. What are you doing?" The informant felt the teen flinch.

Izaya and Shizuo glared at Kida. "Mikado?" Izaya gently rubbed his hair. The teen looked up at him, with a teary face and Izaya instantly regretted stopping Shizuo from killing the brat. "Mikado. What are you doing with Izaya? What has he got over you?" Kida was being insistent and Izaya could see he was making Mikado uncomfortable and upset. Izaya signaled to Shizuo, placing Mikado in his arms, bridal style." Shizuo hugged the teen to him and turned to leave. "Where do you think you're taking him?" Kida reached for Shizuo. Again he found himself pinned to the wall. "If you hurt him..." Izaya took out his knife. "Shut up." Kida froze. "I'll say this once. Namie is the one who started this. Otherwise how exactly do you think a male would get pregnant. The child is both mine and Shizuo's. We both love Mikado and we're both staying with him. Everyone has accepted this apart from you." Izaya drew blood. "If you upset Mikado in any way. You will regret it." He removed the knife and let Kida slide to the floor. "The only reason you get special treatment is because Mikado did consider you as a friend." Izaya made his way down the corridor sending a message to the rest of the rescue team. "Shizuo has Mikado. We can leave."

**Kadota, Erika, Walker**

Kadota looked at the message on his phone. "You can stop now. Shizuo and Izaya have him. The otaku pair looked up from the sobbing girl. "Already. That was quick. Let's go see Mikapon." Erika kept ahead of the other two. Togusa was waiting outside with the van. They had brought Shinra along, just in case. Erika pulled open the van doors and nearly squealed. Sitting just behind the drivers seat was Izaya and Shizuo. Mikado was laying in between them asleep. Izaya placed a finger on his lips. Erika nodded, containing her excitement.

Kadota and Walker appeared behind her. They climbed into the van as quietly as they could. Anri and Celty followed. Izaya glared at Shinra, before he declared his love for her and woke up Mikado. Once they were all in, Kadota closed the doors and they drove away from the asylum.

**Izaya, Shizuo, Mikado**

Shizuo gently carried the sleeping teen from the van, as Izaya held open the door. He smiled at Celty as she held up her PDA. "Keep him safe. Be-careful Erika is planning on throwing a baby shower." Izaya thanked them and followed after the pair.

Mikado woke up between Shizuo and Izaya. They each had an arm around him. He took in his surroundings. I'm back. He felt tears leak from his eyes. Izaya stroked his hair. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" Mikado snuggled closer to the pair. "Better. Thank you Izaya, Shizuo, for saving me."Mikado remembered Kida's words and clung tighter to Izaya. "Namie lied to him. He didn't know the truth." Mikado looked up, into the red eyes staring down at him. "I told him what really happened. What he does next is his choice." Mikado smiled and gasped. Two pairs of concerned eyes turned towards him. He grabbed one of their hands placing it on his stomach. Izaya and Shizuo felt the tint movement. "Did you feel it? They kicked."

It had been a long day. Mikado stripped and slid under the covers. Shizuo was trying to wash up, without breaking anything and Izaya was at his desk. The bed felt empty without them. Mikado had gotten use to them always being next to him. When he was locked up in that room. He had never felt so lonely. Mikado slipped out of bed, wearing his boxers. He stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Shizuo. "Mikado?" Shizuo lowered the dish, wincing as he heard it crack. "Good night Shizuo." Mikado stretched and kissed him lightly. He let go of the blonde and went to Izaya. "Mikado. You shouldn't be walking around like that. You don't want to get sick." Mikado smiled, as he made his way around the desk and hugged the informant. "Good night Izaya." Mikado kissed him and returned back to the bed. Sliding under the covers he closed his eyes. He felt the bed move as Shizuo and Izaya joined him. "Good night Mikado." He smiled as they both kissed him.


	16. Chapter 15 - Otaku baby shower

**Chapter 15 – Otaku baby shower**

**Izaya, Mikado, Kadota's gang**

"Mikapon. How are you feeling?" Erika rushed into the apartment without thinking. She sighed, it wasn't what she was hoping to walk into. Izaya glanced up at her. "Hi Iza Iza. Are you taking care of Mikapon?" Mikado waved at her from the sofa. "They both are Karisawa-san." He smiled at the otaku. Erika smiled so cute. "She sat next to the pregnant teen. She could feel Izaya keeping an eye on her. "Me and Yumacchi were thinking." The informant paused. That was never good. He thought Dotachin was keeping them in-line. "You haven't had a baby shower." Walker and Kadota made their way through the door "Karisawa. Why did you run ahead?" Erika turned towards the door. "Sorry Dotachin." Kadota ignored her focusing on the other two int the room. "Izaya, Ryuugamine. Sorry for intruding." Erika stood up. "Dotachin, I wasn't intruding. We were planning Mikapon's baby shower." Kadota shared a look with Izaya.

"So Mikapon, do you know what sex the babies will be?" She nearly squealed as Mikado turned red. So cute. "Not yet. We're waiting until they're born." Mikado rubbed his hand over his growing stomach. "I'll get everything ready for the baby shower. We can have it at the end of next week. That way everyone can buy presents." Erika went into her own world. "Iza Iza, you're not allowed to work that day. Tell Shizu-Shizu as well." Kadota sent an apologetic look to the informant. "Karisawa, don't you think we should let Ryuugamine rest now?" Erika looked like all her fun had been taken away. "Dotachin. We just got here." She sighed standing up again. "See you soon Mikapon, Iza Iza. Yumacchi lets go see if there's any new manga out." Erika waved to them all, walking/ being half dragged by Kadota out of the room. Mikado sighed in relief. "Good luck Mikado." Izaya smiled, going back to the computer.

"Kadota-san didn't say anything about Dollars." Izaya stopped typing. "That's a good thing. He knows not to worry you or cause stress." Mikado nodded. "I'm just used to knowing everything that's happening." The ex dollars leader didn't admit it but he was bored. "You're bored? Getting pregnant isn't exactly normal Mikado." Izaya read the teen. Maybe it was a good idea for the Otakus to distract him.

**Everyone**

Time passed quickly and the next morning Mikado left the bedroom to a brightly decorated room. The teen glanced at Izaya, who was expressionless. What had the otakus done to his home? Shizuo was laughing. Mikado smiled. They didn't know the gender of the babies, so Erika and Walker had used pink and blue congratulations banners. Balloons were hung from the edges of curtains, They had even dared to staple a banner to Izaya's book cases. "Mikapon! Congratulations on the twins." Erika ran over to him and hugged him. She stepped back, so Mikado could see who else was in the room. Erika and Walker had set everything up. Kadota was focused on mentally asking Izaya not to kill them. Togusa, for once had left the van. Celty and Shinra stood dumbfounded. Shinra thinking how much his friend had changed. Anri sat on the sofa, silently watching everyone. Kida wasn't there, but no one expected him to be.

Erika handed out the food. They made sure there was enough ice-cream for Mikado. When it came to handing out presents. Erika raised he hand, waving like crazy. She grabbed he fellow otaku's waving his as well. "Us first. Us first." Kadota sighed under his breath. He hadn't seen what the otakus had brought. Izaya led Mikado to the sofa next to Anri. He shouldn't be standing that long. Erika handed him the first present in their bag. It was wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Mikado ripped open the paper. At first he thought it was a baby grow, then he noticed the small electric shaped tail and pink tipped ears. "we got two, one each." Mikado held up the tiny Pikachu costumes. Folding them up, he handed the first of his gifts to Izaya. He didn't say anything. The next present Mikado knew what it was without opening it. They got my babies manga. Judging by the looks Izaya and Shizuo were giving him, they knew as well. Mikado unwrapped it anyway. "Pokemon volumes 1-6. It was the first manga we ever read." Kadota sighed. And how did they end up the way they are now? "Ok last one." Walker handed Mikado a small envelope. This looks normal. Mikado, opened the flap. "We didn't know what the twins would grow up liking, so we got you vouchers for them to choose." Mikado looked at the vouchers for the anime store and handed them to Izaya. "Thank you Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-san." The otakus smiled and stepped back, so the others could give their presents.

Kadota stepped forward handing Mikado a more normal present. Mikado handed the pack of 5 baby grows to Izaya. "Thank you Kadota-san." Kadota met Mikado's eyes and knew what else he was thanking him for. "No problem. Every thing's fine by the way." He nodded to Izaya as he stepped back. That should stop the teen worrying.

Togusa handed Mikado two tiny jackets. The last think Ikebukuro wanted were Izaya dressed babies. That would be scary. Mikado thanked him and he smiled slightly, standing with Kadota.

Celty and Shinra had gotten him a joint present. Shinra handed the teen a small box. Mikado unwrapped it blushing. "Now, those are more for Izaya and Shizuo. They should make sure you don't get pregnant again. Unless of co-" That was as far as he got, when Celty punched him in the head. "Sorry Celty my honey." Another punch. "I can feel your love." Another punch. "I was only joking." Celty shook her head, typing on her PDA. "Congratulations Mikado. Ignoring this idiot. Here is your real present." She handed Mikado two wrapped presents. Mikado unwrapped them carefully. The first one was a thick photo album. Mikado opened it and flicked through the many pages. He smiled. So many memories to make. He peeled back the paper for the second one. "Celty-san. This-" The dullahan shook her head. Again showing him the PDA. "There is no point in having a photo album if you don't have a camera." Mikado smiled, his eyes feeling wet. "Thank you Celty-san, Kishitani-san." Mikado carefully handed them to Izaya. "Thank you everyone." Izaya smiled. "Mikado aren't you forgetting something?" Oh that's right.

"Celty-san. Kishitani-san. I'm sorry if this is sudden, Me, Izaya and Shizuo decided it could only be you two. Would you be the twins godparents?" Shinra blinked, looking at Izaya. "R-Really?" The informant focused on his friend and nodded. "Then I would be honored to. Celty what do you think?" Shinra gazed down at his girlfriend, who had taken her helmet off and was currently on her knees hugging the pregnant teen. "Are you crying with happiness Celty my honey?" He received a sharp kick to the shin. Celty showed Mikado, Shizuo and Izaya her PDA. "Thank you."

Everyone congratulated Shinra and Celty. When Mikado yawned, Izaya and Shizuo drew things to a close. "Wait. There are still three presents left." Erika whined. "Not for your eyes." Izaya teased and Erika squealed. "You're so lucky Mikapon." Mikado was blushing, trying to glare at Izaya. Cute. Kadota and Togusa grabbed the otaku's and tried pulling them out of the room. "Dotachin." kadota turned to Izaya. "Send them back later, so they can clear up." His eyes held a clear warning. A tearful Celty and overly happy Shinra, left, thinking of ways to spoil their godchildren. Leaving Mikado, Izaya, Shizuo and Anri.

"Anri you don't need to get me anything. You've done enough." Mikado put his hand on her shoulder. "Without you, I wouldn't be here." His friend shook her head. "It's not enough Mikado." She shared a look with Izaya. "I need to tell you something." Anri stood up and away from her friend. Mikado gasped as he watched a blade slide out of her hand. "Mikado. I'm Saika." Izaya's expression was blank. Shizuo was trying not to get angry. "Why are you telling me this." Anri smiled. "I know you have Shizuo and Izaya to take care of you. But this is my gift." She bowed slightly. " I swear to let nothing bad happen to you or your children. Saika will always be on your side." Izaya laughed. Mikado blinked and smiled. He waited until Anri stood and put the blade back. "Thank you Anri." He wrapped his arms around his friend. Anri nodded to both Izaya and Shizuo and left.

**Mikado, Izaya, Shizuo**

"Well, I didn't expect her to do that." Izaya had his arms wrapped around Mikado. "This is fun. The strongest of Ikebukuro helping to raise children." He stepped back to let Shizuo hug the teen as well. "I don't see them that way. They're all my friends." Izaya nodded. Taking a wrapped box from his pocket. "Here you go." Mikado blushed automatically and opened the box. Inside lay two tiny silver charm bracelets. "Since we don't know the names yet, We can get them personalized after the twins are born." Mikado reached up and kissed the informant. "Thank you. They're beautiful." Shizuo let go of the teen and handed him his present. Inside were four pendants. Each had a message inscribed and a tiny angel charm. Mikado lifted one of them up. "There's four one each for the twins, one for you and one for Izaya. They're protection charms. My mother got one for me when I was little. Shizuo took his own out from under his collar. "They're perfect. Thank you Shizuo. He got a kiss as well. Shizuo helped the teen put the pendant on. Izaya was frozen staring at the pendant in-front of his eyes. What was happening? Shizuo had willingly brought him a present. A matching one at that. "Izaya?" Since when did he call him by his first name? "Do you need help, with the pendant." Izaya stared at it. "No. It's fine. Thank you Shizu-chan." Shizuo nodded as The informant slid it over his neck. "You're welcome." Mikado noticed the look between the two and smiled.


	17. Chapter 16 - Shinra said no stress

**Chapter 16- Shinra said no stress**

**Mikado, Izaya**

"Well Mikado-kun. You're doing well." Shinra, unstrapped the blood pressure machine from the teens arm. "One month left to go." Mikado nodded, squeezing Izaya's hand. "So, we need to talk about the more serious stuff." Izaya rubbed the back of the teens hand keeping him calm. "Male pregnancy isn't supposed to happen and after examining you. The only way for you to give birth will be Cesarean section." The informant sighed. There was something Shinra wasn't telling them. He felt the grip on his hand tighten. "Mikado-kun. I can explain the risks for a woman, but I don't know the problems you'll go through. This is a first for me and probably every doctor in Ikebukuro." Izaya listened as Shinra explained what would happen with the c-section. He didn't like the sound of his friend cutting into the teen. "There's no other way?" The doctor shook his head. "No, the way Yagiri Pharmaceuticals didn't think the whole thing through." Izaya clenched his teeth. So they didn't care if Mikado died or not. "I have some acquaintances to help with the birth. They'll keep it a secret and you'll stay at a private hospital. We need to make sure you don't deliver to early or there will be a risk for the babies. However if we leave it too late it will be dangerous for you." Shinra handed him a booklet on c-sections and continued. "I exactly three weeks, you'll need to go into hospital. Izaya, If the timing is messed up it will get complicated."

The informant stood with Mikado, as they waited for Togusa to pick them up. The teen was gazing at the cover of the booklet, lost in thought. "Mikado. Did you understand everything Shinra said?" The teen nodded. "Yeah. I understood everything." He clenched the booklet in his hand. "Then you know everything will be fine. Me and Shizu-chan will make sure you're at the hospital on time." Mikado raised his head, his eyes meeting the informants. "I know. I'm glad you and Shizuo are closer. You'll both be great fathers." Izaya lowered his head and kissed him. "And you'll make a great mother." Mikado blushed. "Thanks Izaya."

**Mikado, Shizuo, Izaya**

"Welcome back." Shizuo kissed Mikado lightly, rubbing a hand over his head. Before he realized what he was doing, he kissed the informant as well. His hand paused above Izaya's head, before stopping. The two ex enemies gazed at each other puzzled. "It's been four months. I thought you were both over it." Mikado smiled at them. Izaya frowned. "It still feels weird." The blonde nodded in agreement. The informant smirked, kissing Shizuo and sticking out his tongue. "Is that better Shizu-chan." The pregnant teen laughed. "It's been a long day. I'm going to have a bath." The informant wrapped his arm around him. "Want me to wash your back?" Mikado smiled. "See you in five minutes then." He gave a quick hug to both of them and closed the door.

**Shizuo, Izaya**

"He seemed tense. Did something happen?" The informant sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Shinra explained to him, that he needs a c-section." The debt collector looked puzzled. "They have to cut him open." Izaya smiled darkly at Shizuo's horrified expression. He picked up the booklet Mikado had left on the sofa. "Have a look through this. It explains everything that woman goes through. Shinra said it will be riskier for Mikado, being a male." Izaya smiled. "Mikado will have to give birth in three weeks." Shizuo sighed. "Mikado's scared then. Hey where are you going?" Izaya pointed behind him to the bathroom. "Izaya. Shinra said no stress." The informant patted him on the head. "Exactly."

**Mikado, Izaya**

Mikado laid back relaxing underneath the bubbles. Izaya had made sure to buy a bigger tub. The teen wondered how it even fit in the apartment. He ran his fingers over his growing belly. What Shinra had told him, made everything more real. He had Shizuo and Izaya and everyone had fun at the baby shower. He had almost forgotten, what a dangerous situation he was in. "I'm here Mikado." The teen jumped as Izaya closed the door behind him. "I thought you were joking?" Mikado half smiled. "When it comes to you and Shizu-chan, I never joke."

Izaya quickly stripped, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner. Then climbed into the large tub. "Turn around." Mikado did as he was told, feeling Izaya's hands in his hair. He relaxed into the touch. Izaya slid his fingers down the teens neck, lifting the chain of the pendant. "You have nothing to worry about. Shizuo got us these for protection. He'll feel down if you don't believe in him." Mikado smiled. "You just called him Shizuo." Izaya paused. "Don't tell him that." The teen nodded still smiling. "Izaya. I love you." The informant froze, slowly smiling, he brought his head to the teens ear. "Mikado. I love you too." Mikado blushed. "Really? It's not because I'm pregnant with your children?" The informant sighed. "Really. I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it." He went back to shampooing the teens hair. "But in three weeks, I'll have scars all over my stomach." The informant shook his head. "Shizu-chan, Get in here!"

**Mikado, Shizuo, Izaya**

"Don't tell me what to do Izaya." Shizuo closed the bathroom door behind him. "Mikado wants to know if you love him." The blonde was confused. "Of course I do, Otherwise I wouldn't be here." Mikado lowered his head, his face flushed. "I love you Shizuo." Izaya counted mentally to three before Shizuo stripped and pushed past Izaya to join them. "See Mikado. Both of us are love you scars or no scars." Shizuo smiled. "If Izaya says it, it must be true." He punched Izaya lightly, though it still hurt. "What's wrong lost your god complex?" Mikado watched them bicker. They loved each other really. "Ouch. Mikado Shizuo hit me." Mikado froze as Izaya clung to him. "Izaya. Shinra said no stress." The informant sighed letting go and went back to washing the teens hair. "What do you mean?" Izaya laughed as Mikado asked the question. "Yes Shizuo. What did you mean?" The blonde's ears turned red, he covered half of his face, with his hand. "It's normal, when you love each other to um." Izaya patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Shizuo, you can say sex." Both Mikado and Shizuo blushed. "Since when did you call me by my name?" The blonde finally pointed out. It was Izaya's turn to go red.

After rinsing Mikado's hair, he washed the teens back. "What you said earlier. Does that mean you're both holding back?" Mikado asked innocently. Izaya mock glared at him. "Since when did you get so bold?" The informant lightly nibbled his neck. Mikado shivered. "In answer to your question. You will find out after the babies are born." Shizuo's eyes told him the same thing. "Before you ask, Shinra said no stress and that's for normal pregnancy. So the answer to your next question is no. We're not risking anything." So they feel the same. Mikado smiled. "The water is getting cold. Out you get, we don't want you to get sick."

_A/N: Five chapters left. Going to have a bit of trouble with the next chapter. Medical stuff makes me squeamish._


	18. Chapter 17 - Emergency

**Chapter 17 – Emergency**

**Mikado, Izaya, Shizuo**

Mikado groaned in his sleep. The babies were kicking like crazy. One week left. The teen tried to get back to sleep, but the pain got worse. He, was tired. He needed sleep. What was it that Shinra said? Mikado's eyes flicked open and he gasped. "Izaya?" He shook the informant lightly. Izaya groaned and went back to sleep. "Shizuo?" The blonde rolled over. Mikado groaned. "I think the babies are coming." Two sets of eyes snapped open. Shizuo sat up in shock and rolled off of the bed. Izaya was staring at him confused. "It's too early Shinra said it was next week." Mikado groaned again, as the pain kicked in. "Tell that to the twins." The teen held his stomach.

Izaya pulled on his clothes as he picked up his phone and dialed. "Answer answer. Shinra! Mikado's in pain he thinks the babies are coming." Mikado sat back focusing on his breathing. "You said next week. He should be in hospital." Izaya closed the phone. "Damn it." He dialed again. "Dotachin, we need you to get Mikado to the hospital fast."

Shizuo had gotten dressed and was searching through the booklet. "Where is it. Damn." He looked up smiling. "It says control your breathing." Mikado glared at him. "You think?" Shizuo glanced at Izaya to see if he was having better luck. "Dotachin is on the way. You'll be okay Mikado." The teen groaned. "You try being pregnant and then you can say that. Gah!" Izaya and Shizuo stared blankly at each other. What do we do?

Izaya opened the doors, while Shizuo carried Mikado. "Aren't they due next week?" Izaya tried to warn Kadota. "Does it look like next week?" Kadota stepped back, shocked. "Mikapon's having a baby. Yay. Isn't this great Yumacchi." Mikado groaned in pain and glared at them. "Shut up and get me to the hospital." Erika frowned. Kadota pulled her away before she could say anything. Once they were all in the van, Togusa hit the gas.

Shinra was waiting for them outside the hospital, with a gurney and another doctor. The van screeched to a halt and Izaya threw the door open, as Shizuo carried the pregnant teen and placed him on the gurney. "Mikado-kun, you're early. How are you feeling?" Izaya winced. "How does it look like I'm feeling."The teen breathed again. "Get them out now!." Shinra opened the door, as the other doctor wheeled him in.

Mikado was wheeled into the operating room. "Mikado-kun. We'll need to put you under." The teen watched as the mask, was put over his face. Shinra hooked the teen up to a heart monitor and turned to Izaya and Shizuo. You'll need to wait behind the glass. Shizuo walked over to the unconscious teen and kissed him lightly. Undoing the chain around Mikado's neck, he placed the pendant in the teens hand and closed his fingers. Izaya kissed him on the forehead. "See you when you wake up."

**Izaya, Shizuo**

Izaya and Shizuo stepped outside the room, standing watch through the glass panel. The blond squeezed Izaya's hand. "He'll be okay." Izaya nodded, his eyes focused on what Shinra was doing. "You should have seen your face this morning." Shizuo smiled. "The great informant, knows nothing about pregnancy." Izaya smiled. "You can talk. You fell of the bed and stood there like an idiot. No wonder Mikado snapped." His eyes didn't leave the teen. "That was surprising. The strongest of Ikebukuro is Mikado when he's giving birth." Shizuo laughed. "I feel sorry for him, when he next sees karisawa."

Izaya gripped Shizuo's hands as they watched the twins be delivered. Shinra was checking each one over and handed them to the other doctor. Shinra smiled at his two friends behind the glass. Izaya smiled, as the doctor walked past and he caught a glimpse of the babies. He frowned as an erratic beeping filled the room. His eyes focused on a panicked Shinra. Another doctor entered the room and tried to help stop the bleeding. "Damn it. He's bleeding too much." Shinra grit his teeth. "Come on Mikado-kun. He needs a transfusion." The doctor grabbed the teens medical chart.

Izaya and Shizuo watched as blood started coming out of the teen. "Mikado." They gripped each others hand tighter. "Come on Mikado." The machine was beeping faster and the two doctors were working as quickly as possible. "Excuse me." The two turned to the doctor, who had taken the twins. "The babies are in good health. Would you like to see them?"

Izaya stayed where he was. Shizuo followed after the doctor. "Congratulations. You have a boy and a girl. Would you like to hold them?" The blonde nodded, as the girl was placed in his arms and the small hand gripped his thumb. "Hello. Aren't you a strong one." Shizuo handed her back to the doctor. The doctor placed her back down and let Shizuo hold the boy. "Hmm. You have Izaya's eyes. Don't worry you'll see your mother and other father soon." Shizuo sat down and watched over his son and daughter.

Shinra sighed in relief. He left the room, as the other doctor started stitching the teen up. "Shinra. What's happening?" The doctor smiled at his friend. "There was a small complication. We've stopped the bleeding and done a blood transfusion. There's a small risk of infection. But it went well." He smiled. "The worst case scenario was avoided." Izaya sighed. "It didn't feel like it. What happens now?" The informant was focused on Mikado. "He'll need to stay in hospital for about three days. It's just to make sure everything is okay."

Shinra practically dragged Izaya away from Mikado, so he could see his son and daughter. "Mikado-kun's in good hands. Come and see your children." Shizuo smiled as the informant walked into the room. "How is he?" Izaya stood over the babies. "They're stitching him up now. He'll be fine." Izaya reached down touching the twins hands. "So cute." His baby girl grabbed his finger. "Hello. Aren't you a mini Shizuo?" The blonde laughed as Izaya had a hard time getting loose. "The boy has your eyes." Izaya smiled looking down at the sleeping boy. "They need names." The informant shook his head. "Not until Mikado wakes up. We agreed we'd do this together." He sighed. "Shizuo, she's not letting go."


	19. Chapter 18 - Recovery

**Chapter 18 – Recovery**

**Mikado, Shizuo, Izaya**

When Mikado woke up, he was in a small side room. Confused he looked around. Am I in hospital? Next to the bed, sitting on a chair was Izaya. The teen swiveled his legs of the bed, the informant was asleep. Cradled in his arms was a baby girl. Mikado smiled as she squeezed Izaya's finger. "Hello there. Can you let go of him?" Mikado stroked her cheek. She let go of Izaya and let the teen pick her up.

Mikado climbed back into bed, holding her in his arms. He couldn't stop smiling. "You're my daughter." The teen gazed down at her, she was so small. Her hair was black and she had blue eyes the same as Mikado. The cheeky smile was definitely Izaya. He ran his fingers over her tiny fingers, wincing as she clenched her fist. "Looks like you have Shizuo's strength."

"Mikado. You're awake." Izaya smiled as he took in the site of the teen holding their baby girl. "Be careful she doesn't let go." Mikado laughed. "I know, she has Shizuo's strength." Izaya moved over to the bed. "She has all three of us in her." Izaya gripped the other tiny hand. "She has the same beautiful eyes as you." The teen blushed. "Where's Shizuo?" The informant stood. "He's in the other room watching over our son." Mikado smiled. "A boy and a girl." He tried getting off of the bed. "Should you be walking around?" Izaya looked at him concerned. "I'm a bit tired. If Shinra says anything, I'll get back in bed." Mikado stood heading towards the door. "Should we go and see your brother?" Izaya sighed following after him.

Shizuo looked up as they entered the room. "Is it okay for you to be walking around?" The teen groaned. "Not you too, Izaya's already asked me that. If Shinra says anything I'll rest." Mikado made his way over to the other small baby. "Look, its your brother." Slowly he handed the baby girl to Shizuo and picked up the small boy. He was slightly heavier than his sister and had lighter hair. His cheeks were small and red. "He has your nose." Shizuo pointed out. Mikado nodded. He stroked the baby's cheek and his eyes opened. They were red like Izaya's. "What do we call them?" Izaya directed the teen to a chair, so he could sit down. "Me and Shizuo were thinking about it while you were sleeping. We think it would be better if they were Ryuugamine." Shizuo nodded. "Both of us have dangerous reputations. It would cause trouble for the twins if they were known as Orihara or Heiwajima." The teen lowered his head. "But I'm the Dollars leader." Izaya shook his head. "Which only a few people know. Your name is safer."

"Yuki?" Shizuo suggested. "No it doesn't suit him."Both babies were back in the tiny bed and the trio were thinking of names. "Daisuke?" Izaya instantly rejected the name. "What about Kaito?" Shizuo agreed with Mikado's suggestion. "It's a good name." Izaya let the name go around his head. "(kai) Sea, Ocean (to) Soar,fly. It's a good name. Kaito Ryuugamine."

"What about Kanra?" Shizuo frowned. "No Mikado. Nothing to do with what we do." Izaya was adamant. He wanted the twins to grow up happy and not worrying about anything. "What about Akane?" The blonde shook his head. "Mikado? What do you think?" The teen smiled gazing at the twins. "I like Akemi. (Ake) Bright (mi) Beautiful." Shizuo grinned. "It suits her perfectly. Akemi Ryuugamine."

Shinra wasn't happy as he walked into Mikado's hospital room and saw he wasn't there. Neither was Izaya or the baby girl. He found them all together in the babies room. "Mikado-kun. Why are you out of bed?" The teen looked up guiltily at him. "Spending time with my son and daughter." Shinra sighed. "The twins will be moved in the room with you. You need to rest." Mikado smiled sheepishly. "I will. We decided on the names." Shinra smiled "Really?" Izaya smiled. "Introducing your god children Akemi and Kaito Ryuugamine." Shinra looked shocked for a few seconds and then smiled. "I see. You chose good names. Mikado-kun. Please can you return to your room now." The teen sighed as Shizuo guided him back to bed. "Oh, Izaya. I found this in with Mikado's clothes. I thought it might be needed." Shinra, gripped the rail of the bed and wheeled the newborns to Mikado's room.

Izaya looked down at the object Shinra had given him. It was the book of baby names. Izaya flicked through it, seeing all the highlighted names. On the last page was the teens handwriting. The informant smiled as he read what had been written. "Akemi Orihara. Akemi Heiwajima. Akemi Ryuugamine. Kaito Orihara. Kaito Heiwajima. Kaito Ryuugamine. It couldn't have been anything else." Izaya closed the book, sliding it into his pocket.

**Izaya, Kadota's gang**

Mikado had to stay in hospital for two more days. Izaya and Shizuo took it in turns to go back home and get anything that was needed. This time it was his turn. On the way back, he had been stopped by the Kadota's gang, who were on their way to visit. They had given him a lift back to the hospital. Izaya made his way through the corridors, closely followed by the otaku's. Kadota and Togusa had brought flowers and it looked like the pair following him, had brought manga.

"Iza Iza. Are they really cute?" The informant smiled. "The cutest and adorable." Though he may be biased since they were his. "Aw. Mikapon must be so happy." Erika squealed. Izaya couldn't help but smile. Erika noticed when it dropped. She stopped dancing around the informant and looked directly ahead. "Yumacchi. Look who it is." A girl with short hair and covered in bandages, made her way down the corridor oblivious to her surroundings. As if sensing she was being watched, the injured girl lifted her head and froze. "G-Get away from me." She looked at the trio horrified and tried backing away. "Kida! Kida!" The yellow scarves leader ran up to her. "What's wrong Saki?" He looked ahead. "Izaya you bastard. What did you do?" He helped his girlfriend up, while glaring at the confused informant. Erika laughed. "Don't worry Kida-kun. Iza Iza didn't do anything. She got in our way, when we were trying to help Mikapon."

Kida glared at her. So you came here looking for Saki?" Izaya smirked. "Of course not Masaomi-kun. We're here to see Mikado." Kida flinched. "You didn't know? He's had the babies." Kida frowned, staring at him. "Do they look like you?" The informant smiled happily at the thought of his son and daughter. Kida knew the answer and turned away. Sorry Mikado. I can't. Izaya didn't say anything as he walked away. "Don't tell Mikado." The otakus nodded.

**Everyone**

Erika ran into Mikado's room to see the newborns. She stopped, when she saw Shinra and Celty, holding them and babbling how cute they were. Celty, kept typing so cute on her PDA and showing Mikado and Shizuo. Instead Erika threw her arms around the supposedly resting teen. "Mikapon. Well done." Mikado smiled at her. "Karisawa-san. I'm sorry about before." The otaku laughed. "Don't worry about it Mikapon." She hefted the large bag onto the bed. "Me and Yumacchi thought you might get bored, these are some of our favorite series. If you want to read the rest let us know." Erika bounced onto the bed. "So, what did you call them?" Where does she get her energy? "Akemi and Kaito Ryuugamine." She squealed and Mikado covered his ears. "So cute. What great names, They could be manga characters."

Mikado laid back on the bed, watching everyone in his room. Shizuo was sitting in a chair at the bottom of the bed. Izaya was standing by the top of the bed. Erika and Walker were on the floor by the bed, piling the manga into what they though he should read first. Kadota and Togusa stood by the door holding flowers and Celty and Shinra, focused all their attention on Akemi and Kaito. It was a little crowded, but he didn't mind. Anri said she would stop by later, when it was less busy. That left one person missing. As if they could sense what he was feeling. Izaya and Shizuo sat down on either side of him. He would have to face it. He had lost his best friend. The informant whispered something in his ear and he blushed. Now that the babies were born, things between them would be different. He couldn't wait until they got home. But if he said anything Shinra would have given him a lecture.


	20. Chapter 19 - Back home

**Chapter 19 – Back home**

**Mikado, Izaya, Shizuo**

"Akemi and Kaito are healthy and you're recovering well." Shinra finished examining the teen. "Once you sign the discharge forms, you can go." Mikado smiled. He quickly dressed and grabbed his stuff. A nurse came in and handed him the forms. "Ready to go?" Izaya and Shizuo walked into the room, carrying the twins. "Ready to go?" The teen grinned, handing the nurse the signed forms. "Ready."

Erika and Walker held open the doors, so the new family could get in. They climbed in after them and closed the doors. Togusa drove slowly, making sure not to disrupt the sleeping babies. Mikado smiled leaning against Shizuo and Izaya. He was glad to be out of the hospital. He wanted to get home as quick as possible. "Nearly there." Izaya whispered. Mikado nodded.

Once the van stopped, they all got out, Shizuo and Izaya making their way inside. "Ryuugamine. We'll need to talk soon." Kadota focused on the teen. Mikado stopped. "We will, but I want to settle in first." The elder nodded. "Mikado?" Izaya was standing by the door. He waved goodbye and followed Izaya in.

"Akemi, Kaito. This is your room." The babies were still asleep as Shizuo and Izaya placed them in the cot. "Welcome home Mikado." Izaya and Shizuo smiled kissing him lightly. "What do you want to do?" The teen stretched. "I really want a bath. Hospital showers, just aren't the same." Izaya smiled. "Good idea. We'll keep watch over the twins."

Mikado stripped and climbed into the tub, sliding into the hot water. He didn't realize how much he missed having a bath. The teen ran his hand over the scars on his lower stomach. They would heal. It didn't matter Izaya and Shizuo still loved him. Mikado layered his hair and put his head under the water.

Izaya looked up as the teen left the bathroom. "Good bath?" Mikado smiled. "After the hospital? Perfect." He glanced around the room. "Where's Shizuo?" The teen pulled a chair close to the cot and sat down. "He's gone to get dinner. Russian Sushi okay with you." Mikado smiled, nodding. Anything was good. "Izaya. Kadota want to talk with me soon." The informant leaned on the door frame. "About the Dollars leader?" He had overheard their conversation and was a little pissed, that Dotachin had brought it up so early. "I'm thinking of handing the leadership to Kadota permanently. Do you think he'll agree?" He had Akemi and Kaito now. He couldn't get involved in gangs. "You'll have to ask him. Dotachin can be pretty stubborn. He only agreed to be the temporary leader." Izaya pulled him up and sat down, so Mikado was sitting in his lap. The teen blushed. "Take your time. You have Akemi and Kaito to look after." Mikado covered his ear, squirming uncomfortably. "I-Izaya, let go." The informant breathed on his neck, resting his head on the teens shoulder. "No. I'm never letting you go."

Shizuo opened the door quietly, holding the bag of sushi. The first thing he noticed was Izaya sitting on a chair, with Mikado sleeping, the teens head resting on Izaya's chest. "What did I miss?" Mikado mumbled in his sleep, shifting in the informant's lap. "Shh! He fell asleep." The blonde couldn't help but be jealous. Why couldn't Izaya get the sushi. "Jealous?" Shizuo put the bag down, gripping Izaya's chin and kissing the informant. "A bit." Shizuo rubbed his hand through the sleeping teens hair. "Shi...zuo. Iz...a...ya." The pair smiled.

Mikado opened his eyes groaning as a loud wail echoed through the room. He didn't remember falling asleep in the bed. He climbed over Izaya, making his way to the nursery. Akemi was wide awake. Mikado reached down, cradling her to his chest. "Shh. There we go." The teen paced the room, slowly rocking her to sleep. "Back to sleep." Akemi had stopped crying and started to close her eyes, when another loud wail started. "Kaito." Akemi joined in. Mikado sighed as Shizuo came in and picked up their son.

They finally got the twins settled. Mikado and Shizuo made their way back to bed. The teen slid under the covers. Shizuo getting in after him. immediately Izaya's arms wrapped around Mikado and pulled him closer. "The twins are sleeping?" Mikado yawned. "Yes, they finally fell asleep." Izaya nibbled at his neck. "Since we're all awake, we have our promise." Mikado blushed, feeling a hand slide into his boxers. "I-Izaya." He arched into the touch. They had been waiting too long for this. Shizuo kissed him, coaxing the younger teens tongue. Mikado pulled them closer. Gasping as Izaya stroked him. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.!" All three froze. Izaya released the teen, getting out of the bed. "Come on Shizuo. We'll be back soon Mikado." They left the room, leaving the teen flushed and aroused.

After ten minutes, Shizuo and Izaya placed the babies, back in the cot. They paused as the went back to the bedroom. Mikado had his eyes closed, groaning quietly. Izaya smiled, climbing over the bed. "What's wrong Mikado?" The teen opened his eyes and stopped moving his hand. "You were taking too long." The informant attacked his neck, leaving small marks. He moved downwards slowly. Izaya moved his hand, gripping Mikado through the material of his boxers. He felt Shizuo climb on to the bed. His hand traveling down the informants stomach. "Shizuo." Knock Knock. Mikado groaned, looking up at Izaya. "Ignore it. It's 3am." The teen pulled Izaya into a heated kiss. Knock Knock. The informant sighed. Who would be at the door so late? "Izaya! Mikado-kun! Shizuo. We're here to see our lovely god son and daughter." Shinra spoke loudly through the door. "My beloved Celty is here as well." The trio gave up. As Izaya answered the door, the babies woke up. Shizuo went to the nursery. Mikado flopped back on the bed. He might as well get some sleep.


	21. Chapter 20 - Ending Namie

**Chapter 20 – Ending Namie**

**Mikado, Izaya, Shizuo**

It had been one month since they had left the hospital. Izaya and Shizuo had created a routine, where all three of them could get some sleep. They were still left with little time to themselves. Izaya constantly had a pile of paperwork on his desk. Shizuo had his job as a debt collector. They had managed to share a few heated moments together, but they would always be interrupted, by either the babies, or the twins crazy godparents. Izaya frequently commented, that if Shinra got laid he and Celty would have their own to dote on. Every time Shinra would have a dopey smile and Celty would pull out her shadows, trying hit both men.

Another frequent visitor was the otakus. As soon as they turned up, Mikado pulled them into the nursery, so Izaya could concentrate. Erika and Walker peered over the cot. "Mikapon. They look so cute." The teen sat down in one of the chairs sighing. Every time the pair turned up with a bag. "Now Ake-chan. Kai-chan, these are for you." Erika pulled two tiny hats from the bag. The female otaku, pulled them on gently. So cute. The small hats were black with cat ears. Mikado had to admit anything on the babies looked cute. Walker pulled some tiny matching paw mittens out, trying to slide one onto Akemi's hand. "There we go. You're now ready for your lesson." Erika emptied the rest of the bag onto the floor. She picked up on of the books. "Now this is poke'mon..." Mikado placed a palm to his head. Here we go again.

After Kadota had finally come to collect the pair, deciding they were here too long. Or maybe Izaya had called him? Mikado got up from the chair. "What did they do to you two?" Akemi gripped his finger. She was getting stronger. Gently he picked her up and reached down to lift Kaito. "There we go. Lets see what your dad's doing." The door had thankfully been left open.

Izaya looked up as Mikado walked into the room, placing his pen down. Work could wait. "Aw. What did those otakus do this time? Mikado handed Kaito to him. Izaya gently pulled the hat off. "Is that better?" Izaya sat down on the sofa, with Kaito in the crook of his right arm. Mikado placed Akemi on his other one, going to get their milk ready.

"I'm back." Shizuo closed the door behind him. It had been a long day. He should have finished an hour ago. But the damn guy had ran. The blonde made his was over to the empty sofa, opposite Mikado and Izaya. "Bad day?" The informant queried. "Yeah. Sorry Mikado. I have to work again tomorrow." The teen smiled. "It's fine Shizuo. You're just in time to feed Akemi." The debt collector smiled, cradling his daughter. Mikado handed him the bottle that was still half full.

The next day, Shizuo left for work with Tom. Leaving Mikado and Izaya to look after the twins. It was the same as every other day. Celty and Shinra knocked on the door, for their daily visit. "Here again? Maybe you should move next door?" Izaya joked. "That's a great idea. Celty what do you think?" Mikado sighed. "He was joking." If they moved next door, the pair would be around every five minutes. "I know. But it's a good idea. Now where are our adorable god-children?" They didn't leave until two hours later.

"No, That's fine. Okay. I'll see you in an hour." Izaya closed his phone. "Shit." Shiki wanted to see him. Why now? Shizuo wasn't here. "Mikado!" The teen poked his head out of the door. "Yes?" Izaya rubbed a hand through his hair. "I have to meet someone. I'll be gone a couple of hours. Are you going to be okay? I could call Shinra." Mikado smiled. "It's only a few hours. I'll call Sonohara-san.." The informant shoved his coat on, his knife and phone in the pockets. "Anything happens, call me straight away." Izaya moved past Mikado to the twins, placing a kiss on each of their heads. "You two be good for your Mummy."

"Hi, Sonohara-san. Would you be able to come over?"

"Is something wrong?" Anri's voice was concerned.

"No. Izaya had to go somewhere, so I need someone to help me look after the twins."

"I'll be there in about an hour. Is that okay?" Mikado smiled.

"That's fine. Thanks Sonohara-san." Mikado hung up the phone. He sent a quick message to Izaya. "Anri's coming over. I'll be fine. xx"

**Namie, Mikado**

Namie smiled, as Izaya left the apartment. Her test subject was alone. The crazy woman waited, until she was sure her ex employer wasn't coming back. With a mad gleam in her eyes, she came out from behind the wall and made her way to the apartment steps. It wasn't hard to get in. Simple science. She wasn't a genius for nothing. The door slowly opened. Grinning she quickly went inside. The teen belonged to her. He was her experiment. The twins were part of the experiment. All three were hers. They belonged to Science and science was her.

Namie had let her project think he was safe. He was weak. The scientist had kept a track on his progress. She even had a copy of his medical report. Namie knew her way around the apartment, after working for Izaya so long. The room was silent. As she moved forward, she heard the clink of bottles. Her experiment was in the kitchen. The crazy woman quickly went into the nursery.

Izaya and Shizuo had looked after her project. The room was painted nicely, the shelves lined with toys and teddies. In the center of the room was the cot. Namie glanced down at the two sleeping babies. Quickly she picked them up. As she stepped outside the nursery, a piercing wail started. The babies had woken up. "Ok Akemi, Kaito. I'm coming." The teen held two bottles in his hands. He froze when he saw her. "Y-Yagiri Namie-san."

"Ryuugamine Mikado. Congratulations on being a successful experiment." Mikado didn't move. "It's okay now. Now that we know it works we can take you back to the lab. I'll find you a better partner. I'll even let you keep these annoying runts." Namie gritted her teeth, talking over the wailing. "Give me my babies back." The teen reached his arms out. "You can have them back, when you're settled at the lab." Mikado bit his lip. This isn't happening. Not again. "Shh Akemi. Kaito. You'll be fine." The twins stopped crying at their mother's voice. Akemi opened her eyes and looked up at Namie. The small girl giggled, grabbing the woman's wrist. She giggled again and squeezed.

Namie was focused on her experiment. She felt a small grip on her arm. She ignored it, it was only the baby. "Now Ryuugamine. Hurry and pack." Mikado stood frozen. What do I do? Izaya. Shizuo. What do I do? Crunch! "Aghhhh.!" Namie screamed in pain, glaring at the brat. Somehow she had broken the scientists arm. "You horrible little monster. But then again. That's what you get when you put monsters together. Baby monsters. We'll have to test you as well." Mikado stepped forward. What do I do? Akemi. Kaito. What do I do? Akemi was giggling, trying reach for anything else to break. Namie was just about holding her.

Mikado focused on the twins. He had to get them away from her. He ignored Namie instead, gazing at the blue eyes of his daughter. Akemi was using her small fist to hit her sleeping brother. Kaito didn't cry. He opened his red eyes, fixing them on his mum and smiled. Mikado, watched his son's small hand move, reaching inside his small cardigan. The teen blinked. How the hell did he manage to get that. Still smiling, he lifted the knife, making a small cut on the arm holding him. Namie winced, the twins struggled, trying to get to their mum and Namie let go.

Mikado threw himself forward, so the twins fell on him, instead of the floor. They bounced onto his chest and Mikado wrapped his arms around them. "That was close." Akemi and Kaito giggled. Slowly Mikado sat up. "Kaito. How did you get this?" He took the knife from his son's hand. He would need to speak to Izaya about that. "Ryuugamine. Hurry and pack. I need to get back to the lab. The damn brats had hurt her arms. "I've changed my mind. Leave the brats. I only need you." She watched as Mikado stood, with the twins in his arms. He leaned over the sofa, placing them on the cushions. Mikado turned around to face her and flinched. The teens eyes were like ice. She couldn't see anything behind them. This wasn't her experiment. He was weak. The boy in front of her was cold, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Yagiri Namie-san. I'm not leaving. This is my home and you are intruding. You've threatened my children. Made fun of my boyfriends. Lied to my best friend. I can't forgive you." Mikado stepped forward. "Get out of Ikebukuro and make sure you don't come back." Mikado smirked, taking his phone out. "You know who I am. I'll give you a five second head start." He flipped open the phone. "Run!" Namie turned and ran, pulling the door, as it was pushed open. "You!." Anri recognized the scientist and let Saika slide from her hand. "Sonohara-san. Let her go." Anri glanced over Namie's shoulder. Mikado stood determined, his phone in hand. He nodded and Anri stepped aside.

**Everyone**

Ikebukuro came alive with phone ring tones. Every Dollar member flipped open their phone, reading the message from Admin. It had been a long time since the Dollar's leader had given them an order. The Dollars smiled. They had a woman to chase out of Ikebukuro.

Erika squealed, as a large wave of people ran past them. "Those are all Dollars." She read her own message. "This is great. Isn't it Dotachin?" Kadota leaned against the van, reading the order from Ryuugamine. He had finally decided to be the leader and Kadota was happy to hand the Dollar's back to him. It was only fitting that the creator was in charge. "Togusa. Lets help them out." Erika jumped up in agreement. "Chase Yagiri Namie out of Ikebukuro!"

The blonde debt collector flipped open his phone, reading the message. "Sorry Tom. I have to go." Shizuo apologized closing his phone. A large crowd ran past him, Shizuo moved past them. The rest of the Dollars could handle the woman. He needed to get home, to check if Mikado and the babies were okay and where was Izaya?

The informant smirked. "I don't know who you are, but you're making me late for an important meeting." Izaya reached inside his pocket and found nothing. Where was his knife? He definitely put it in his pocket before he left. He ignored the man threatening him. He wanted to know what happened to his knife. His phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out, he flipped open the screen and laughed. "Namie-san you shouldn't have pissed off Mikado." Izaya disappeared from the mans sight and ran back to the apartment.

Celty read the message and quickly got on her bike, speeding through the streets. She sped past the running crowd, towards the crazy scientist, who was running as quickly as she could. Celty cut in front of her and stepped from the bike. She shoved her PDA in Namie's face. " Yagiri Namie. I won't let you hurt my god-children or their family."Namie paled. They made the Dullahan a god-mother?" The scientist laughed. What a family of monsters. Celty, let the shadows flow behind her, gripping her scythe. Namie scowled. "Why are you protecting him. He's just a kid. My experiment." Celty typed with one hand. The crowd behind her had caught up. "Because he's family." Namie fell to her knees laughing. It was a crazy, broken sound. She was still laughing as the Dollars surrounded her.

**Mikado**

The Dollars leader sighed. His eyes, changing to their usual soft blue. "Its okay now Sonohara-san. Its over. This time for good. She won't come back." Anri nodded, closing the door behind her. She moved to the sofa, lifting Akemi into her lap. Mikado smiled, sitting next to her, with Kaito. Mikado had again become the Dollars leader. He didn't have a choice, but he accepted it. If it was to protect his family, he'd do anything.

Mikado and Anri jumped as the door was thrown open. An out of breath Shizuo and Izaya ran in. "Mikado. Is everything okay? We got the message." Oh yeah, Shizuo and Izaya were part of Dollars as well. He should have text them. "Everything's fine. It's been taken care of." Shizuo moved in front of the sofa, throwing the table out of the way. "Are you sure? That woman didn't try anything?" Izaya sighed, looking at the state of the table. Mikado turned to him serious. "Izaya. Do you have your knife?" The informant sat down on the floor next to Shizuo. "No. It's gone missing. Why?" The teen took the blade from his pocket, handing it to him. "Where was it?" Mikado glanced down at his son. "Kaito had it. He used it to stab Namie." Izaya smiled. "Good boy. Were you protecting your mummy?" Mikado glared at him. "Knives are bad. You shouldn't use them." Izaya pretended to scold the smiling boy. "And Akemi broke Namie's arm." Izaya and Shizuo smiled at their daughter. "I don't want our children to grow up with violence." The twins were giggling, gripping onto Mikado. He stopped scolding his lovers and focused on the two cute babies.

Izaya and Shizuo couldn't help but be jealous. They wanted his attention as well.


	22. Epilogue - Family

**Epilogue – Family**

Today was the day the twins were starting school. They had been together since they were born, so they were scared they would be separated. Their parents had told them everything would be fine. Akemi and Kaito looked up at the board. "We're in the same class. We won't be separated." Akemi smiled. "Class A. Lets go sis."

The rest of the class came in and sat down. Akemi and Kaito were seated next to each other at the front of the class. Everyone was quiet and faced the front as their teacher walked into the room. Both of them smiled. Their dad had interfered. "Everyone please face the front. I'll be your teacher Miss Sonohara. Can everyone stand up one at a time and tell the class their name." Anri smiled as the twins caught her eye. "Akemi Ryuugamine." Akemi sat back down. "Kaito Ryuugamine." Kaito sat back down and one by one the class introduced themselves.

The day didn't go by so well. The rest of the class could sense the teacher was favoring them. When it was lunch. The twins chose a spot in the playground and unwrapped the lunches, their mum had made. They were eating happily, when four boys and a girl, stood above them. "You two the kids with the weird names?" Akemi and kaito carried on eating their lunch. "What kind of name is Ryuugamine?" One of the boys grabbed Kaito's lunch and threw it at the wall. "Listen kid. My brother is a member of the yellow squares. One of the most feared gangs in Ikebukuro. Don't think you can ignore me." Kaito said nothing. The boy growled and kicked him. Still he did nothing. He had promised mum, he wouldn't use violence. Unfortunately his sister lacked self control. "Leave my brother alone!" Akemi lifted the see-saw above her head. "What the hell?" She threw the bench. It crashed into the concrete in front of them. "You- You're a freak." Akemi stood frozen, realizing she had broken her promise. Kaito sighed, as he watched the tears roll down his sister's face. He moved, like he had see his dad do. As he walked past the idiots and too his sobbing twin, the boy who had called her a freak, gasped as his hair fell from his head. "Akemi. It's okay. It was my fault." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll tell mum you were protecting me."

No one said anything to them about what had happened. The teachers didn't believed them anyway. Anri glanced at them, as she usually did checking they were ok. The rest of the lessons went by quickly and soon it was the end of the day. Anri gave the class their homework and dismissed them as the bell rang.

As the twins got to the gate, they were stopped by the boy from earlier was now bald. "There you are. You'll pay for what you did." The boy laughed as a tall teen with a yellow scarf stood above them. "This is my brother." He smiled at the teen. "They were being mean to me. They're both freaks." The man with the yellow scarf moved towards them. "Ah this takes me back." Akemi and Kaito both smiled as their parents walked to the gate. "This makes me feel old. Oh hang on." The teen in yellow turned to face the trio walking towards them. "You're not threatening my son and daughter are you?" Izaya smiled. "Oh, my mistake. I'm Orihara Izaya. This is Ryuugamine Mikado and the blonde is Heiwajima Shizuo. Maybe you've heard of us?" Everyone froze. "Mummy, Daddy." There wouldn't be anymore trouble at school. Akemi ran into the three. Kaito followed. His sister walked between Shizuo and Mikado,holding their hands. Izaya held Kaito in his arms. "Kaito. I noticed that kid was bald." His son was quiet. "Kaito. You shouldn't copy anything you see me do." Kaito sighed, looking up at him. "He made Akemi cry. You said to protect everyone important to me." Izaya sighed. "Just don't let your mum find out." Somehow no matter what his son did. It was always his fault.

Akemi and Kaito ran into the apartment. Erika and Walker were waiting for them. "Ake-chan. Kai-chan." Erika smiled, opening the bag. "These are new volumes for you to read." Mikado sighed as the twins rushed over, grabbing the new volume of Black Butler. They were interrupted as Shinra and Celty walked in. "Akemi, Kaito. How was your first day of school?"

It was late and the twins had been sent to bed. Their room had been redecorated and they each had a bed on one side of the room. "Kaito are you still awake?" She waited in the dark. "Yes." Akemi smiled. "I'm going to see mum and dad. Are you coming?" Kaito sighed following after his sister.

Akemi and Kaito pushed open the door, jumping onto the bed. "Akemi, Kaito. What are you still doing up?" Izaya looked at them. Shizuo yawned and Mikado smiled. "Come on then." He pulled back the covers, so they could climb in. Mikado closed his eyes. Shizuo groaned. "Izaya. Buy a bigger bed." Izaya laughed. "I thought that was why we brought the twins bed's?" Akemi and Kaito snuggled between them. Smiling as they slept. This was their family.

**End**


End file.
